The HudsonBerry's: Perfect Family
by megsrenee17
Summary: Finn and Rachel have 2 perfect children. Their son Fyero who is 15, openly gay, athletic, and fashionable. They also have a 3 year old daughter who is a total daddy's girl and resembles Rachel in nearly every way, inside and out. This story is centered around how good of parents Finn and Rachel are and how close there family is.
1. Daddy's angel and daddy's boy

1

Finn watches his daughter Stella playing with her dolls on the living room floor. He sits down next to her amazed at how quiet she is "Hey there Stell Bell.", Finn says

"Daddy Daddy Daddy!" Stella says running up to give her father a hug.

Finn could never resist one of his daughter's hugs. They made him feel so good , so loved

"Were you a good girl for mommy today?" asks Finn

"Yes I was daddy!" She says smiling. Her smile was big and wide and adorable, much like her mother's. She resembled Rachel so much from her facial features to her attitude.

"That's good princess, I'm gonna go talk to mommy now."

"Okay daddy." Stella says she goes back to playing with her dolls quietly becoming totally occupied again. Finn knows she doesn't notice him or need him anymore so he gets up off of the floor and walks towards the couch where Rachel is sitting folding laundry .

He takes a seat next to Rachel on the couch.

Rachel was so relieved when she noticed Finn sitting next to her. She'd been so busy all day and she just didn't have the energy to pick up Fyero from football practice at six.

"Hey honey how was work?"Asks Rachel

"Oh, it was work." Finn says laughing "Was Stella good for you today?"

"She was an angel…as always" This made Finn smile. He was so proud that he and his wife had raised such a good little girl that nearly always listened to her parents.

"That's our daughter… the angel" said Finn. Stella really was a good little girl, she kept herself occupied easily, she was a good listener, she was a very sweet kid, and she hardly ever threw tantrums.

"Finn honey, can you pick up Fyero from football practice?"

"Sure can babes." Finn said kissing Rachel on the cheek.

Finn grabbed the keys and headed out to pick up his son.

"Daddy! Where are you going?" Stella asked curiously. Stella hated when her daddy left the house she was a daddy's girl, and she wanted to be around Finn 24/7

"To the school to pick up your brother from football practice."

"Can I come? Please?" Stella looked at Finn with puppy dog eyes. Finn could never resist his daughter's big, brown puppy dog eyes, her brown locks framing them making her impossible to deny so he gave in. Much like her mother, Stella Hudson was very good at getting what she wanted.

"If it's okay with mommy."

"Mommy, can I go with Daddy?"Asks Stella

"Sure honey" Rachel says

"Okay Stell let's go" Finn says. He loved spending time with his daughter it was one of the greatest things in the world.

Finn listened to Stella tell him a story, her cute voice getting really excited. Finn has always thought she sounded adorable when she talked. She spoke in a very theatrical way much like her mother. They arrived at school right as Fyero got out of practice. "Bubby!" Stella cried she loved her brother so much and they were so close.

"Hey Sis!" said Fyero. He loved his sister so much. He thought Stella was adorable and he'd do absolutely anything for her!

"Bud, how was practice?" Finn asked Fyero's eyes lit up with excitement.

"Great! I'm gonna be McKinley's starting Quarterback!"

"Fyero that's amazing! After everything you've been through! You deserve it, I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks Dad!" Fyero was glad his father was always there for him because most gay boys' fathers were not.

Finn smiled at his son. He was a very proud father. Even if Fyero was gay he was a great kid who didn't let the fact that he was gay bring him down, and Finn was very thankful for that.


	2. I believe in you

2

Finn sits' on the couch thinking about how proud of his son's courage . Fyero had been through a lot wih coming to terms with his sexuality. Finn wanted to tell Fyero how proud of him he was. When Fyero got home from school Finn was going to talk to him. He couldn't though because when he got home from school Fyero was crying. "Hey buddy, what's the matter?" Finn asked breaking the silence.

"Dad you can't help me!" Fyero said crying even harder.

"Why not?" asked Finn.

"Because YOUR'E NOT GAY dad! YOU don't know how much it HURTS to be called a FAG!" Fyero

said feeling himself become more hurt.

"Fyero I'm so sorry! You're a wonderful person who doesn't deserve this!"

"Dad I-I-I d-d-don't have the strength to ignore this anymore! I'm always picked on, bullied, beat up and all because I'm GAY! This HURTS me so bady!"  
" Fyero this hard for you , I know it is. You can cry because of this, that's ok, but don't EVER stop being you. I am SO proud of you for being so brave through everything. You are the best kid I've ever known you are going to make it through this… I believe in you I love you so much!"

"Dad thank you… thanks for believing in me"

Finn hugs Fyero, knowing he'll be ok

I'll get through this because I have love and love conquers all Fyero thought.


	3. Mommy's Special Birthday!

3

Today is Rachel's birthday…. And Finn and the kids are determined to make it special! Finn is in the middle of planning his wife's special birthday breakfast when his thoughts are interrupted by one of his daughter's very loving signature bear hugs. "Oh, hey Stella wanna help me make mommy her special birthday breakfast?" Finn asks

"Ooh yes please Daddy! I love helping you cook!" Stella says smiling.

"Yeah I know you do, and you really like helping me when it's for Mommy."

"Daddy, that's because she's a super duper awesome mommy who deserves to be treated like a princess"

Finn smiles at that. He thinks his daughter's admiration for her mother is so sweet and adorable.

"You're gonna cover these strawberries in sugar ok Stell?" he says showing her how.

10 minutes later they are done with a very impressive looking birthday fruit salad.

A couple minutes after the fruit salad was done Fyero came into the kitchen and got to work on making his special coffee to complete his mom's special breakfast.

They carry the breakfast into the master bedroom and find Rachel staring up at them curiously.

"What's this?" she asks

"Your birthday breakfast, happy birthday Rach!" Finn says.

"I helped Daddy make this for you, happy birthday Mommy!" Stella says smiling.

" And I made the coffee." Fyero ads

"Aww you guys this is so nice!" Rachel says smiling.

She hugs the three of them. After they're done with giving Rachel her birthday breakfast Finn decides he's going to get Stella ready so Rachel doesn't have to.

"Come on Stell Bell let's get you ready." Finn tells his daughter.

" Ok Daddy." Stella says going up the stairs do her bedroom.

Once in the room Finn hands Stella her favorite outfit.

Within in about fifteen minutes Stella is dressed . She did most everything by herself.

"Daddy can you help me finish making Mommy's birthday card." Stella asks

"Sure, what do you want me to help you with?" Finn asks in reply

"I just need help writing my name at the bottom"

"Ok Princess, I can help you with that"

"Daddy it looks pretty!" Stella says smiling.

"I know Mommy's gonna love it."

"Really Daddy?"

"Of course sweetie, I'm gonna go see Fyero for a minute okay ?"

"Okay."

Finn goes to Fyero's room and finds him looking down at a picture frame.

What's that" asks Finn

"Mom's birthday present, it's the picture you took of me and her during vacation.

"It's perfect she'll love it!"

"Thanks Dad, I hope so"

"Let's go get Stella and we'll give Mom those presents"

"Okay Dad" "Hey Sis come here and bring Mommy's card were gonna give her presents now"

"Coming" Stella says

They go to the living room and sit next to Rachel on the couch handing her the presents

"Happy Birthday!" They all tell her.

"Fyero, I love this picture! "Stella this card is beautiful!" "Thanks you guys today has been perfect"

Rachel was having an amazing birthday and she had an amazing family to share it with. Things couldn't be better…. Everything was perfect


	4. Preschool Already?

4

Today is Stella's first day of preschool. The little star is growing up.

"Stella you gotta get up kiddo it's your first day of preschool." Finn said pulling back the covers of his daughter's bed.

"But Daddy! I don't wanna go!" Stella whines.

"I know you don't, but you have to."

"Why Daddy? Why?"

"Because you're a big girl and big girls have to go to school."

"Daddy, what if nobody likes me?"

"Honey, they're gonna love you!"

"How do you know that Daddy?"

"Because you, Stella Barbara Hudson, are a very special, amazing little girl!"

"Thank you Daddy, I love you!" Stella says hugging her father.

"I love you too Stell Bell! Let's get you ready for school!"

"Daddy can I wear this dress?" Stella says holding up a red dress covered in stars.

"Of course my little star can wear a dress with stars on it."

"Yayyy!"

"Hey Stella don't forget your glasses!" Finn said holding up his daughter's tiny pink glasses

"Daddy, I'm not wearing my glasses to school, I don't like them… I look ugly in them!" Stella says frowning.

Hearing his beautiful daughter call herself ugly broke Finn's heart. She shouldn't be feeling that way herself she's only three years old . "Stella you have to wear them and you're not ugly you're a very cute little girl"

"Okay Daddy I'll wear them because I want to be a big girl for you" Stella says smiling.

" That's my girl! When you're done putting your glasses we'll go downstairs get mommy and then we'll leave!"

"Okay Daddy I'm ready!"

They walk downstairs and find Rachel waiting on them. " Hey Stella, you look cute! Did Daddy help you get ready?" Rachel asks Stella.

"Yes he did Mommy!"

"Go tell Fyero bye then were leaving."

Finn and Rachel just stare at each other finding it hard to believe that their baby girl is about to start her first day of preschool

"Oh my god she's growing up so fast Rach, I can't believe she is starting preschool already!" Finn says, looking like he was about to cry.

"I know it's unbelievable We are gonna be the most emotional parents there." Rachel says.

"I'm sure Kurt and Blaine are going to be just as bad as us when they drop Juliet off."

"Yeah you're right" Rachel says laughing.

"Mommy! Daddy! I'm ready!" Stella says interrupting their conversation

"Ok let us get a picture of you and then we'll leave." Her parents tell her.

They take the picture and head to the car. The preschool is ten minutes away so they let Stella talk the whole way there. "We're here kiddo." Finn tells Stella.

Stella holds her daddy's hand and smiles when she sees her cousin Juliet.

"Daddy do we go inside now?" Stella asks

" Yes, we can go inside now Stell." Finn tells her.

The preschool is very nice, Stella seems to like it but she won't let go of Finns hand.

The teacher walks up to them and smiles. "Hi what's your name honey?" The teacher asks Stella.

"Stella" Stella answers smiling

"Well that's a pretty name, say bye to your mommy and daddy.

"Bye Mommy bye Daddy, I love you!" Stella says waving at her parents.

"We love you too, be good today!" Her parents said smiling at her. Finn and Rachel walk out of the classroom looking back at their daughter. Once out the door Finn's eyes start to water then he cries. "She's growing up our baby girl is growing up." He says the tears flowing out of his eyes.

"She is isn't she? "She's becoming such a big girl, but she loves you she'll always love you she'll never get too big to stop loving you" Rachel says hugging Finn.

Time passes slowly the rest of the morning .

Finally, it's almost noon and they can pick Stella up from preschool. When they enter Stella's classroom Stella runs up and hugs Finn.

"Stell sweetie, I've missed you so much today!" he tells her.

"Missed you too daddy! I love you!" Stella tells Finn smiling at him widely.

His daughter was growing up so fast. It was things like , her smiles, hugs and kisses that made him so blessed to be watching her grow up


	5. Hard Times & Heart to Hearts

5

Fyero had been getting bullied more and more lately, and it absolutely broke Finn's heart.

His son had shed more tears in the past few months than anyone ever thought he would because Fyero Hudson was one tough cookie. Finn had been there through all of his son's tears , listened to him the countless times he told him about how kids were calling him really hurtful names like fag and queer, and had helped him to believe in himself.

Everything was good that morning when Finn dropped Fyero of at school, but when he picks him up after glee club practice that afternoon Feyro breaks down in tears "Hey Buddy, what's going on?" , Finn asks concerned.

"I don't know what to do Dad everyone is always being so mean to me!" Fyero says, tears streaming down his face.

" I know, and to know the kids at school are doing that to you just breaks my heart."

"Dad I can't face these kids anymore I just can't!"

"I'm so sorry you feel so helpless." Finn says hugging Fyero.

Finn knows what he has to do for his son, something he never wanted to have to do. He has to take Fyero to someone who has been in his shoes. He has to take him to talk to his uncles. He has to take him to Kurt and Blain

Fyero calmed down eventually, but he was strangely quiet for the rest of the night. That worried Finn more than anything; Fyero was rarely quiet (that was a trait he inherited from Rachel).

At dinner Stella rambled away about her day at Pre-School; Rachel nodded and smiled at her younger daughter, interested in everything. Finn smiled at his daughter but his mind was on Fyero. Why didn't anyone but himself notice the pain Fyero was in?

That's when he remembered…

"I'm going to use the phone for a sec." He mumbled. He stood up and wiped his chin with a napkin. Rachel shot him an appalled look and he rolled his eyes and smiled."Business call, Rach."

He jogged into the hallway and grabbed the phone from the stand. He dialed the only person who could fix his son. He dialed his brother.

It rang a few times and then a exasperated voice answered. "Finn Gigantor Hudson, this better be good I was in the middle of my skin routine!"

"It's about your nephew!" Finn growled into the phone. He was in no mood for his brother's prissy problems.

"What's wrong with Fy-Fy?" Kurt gasped.

Finn took the phone away from his ear to mumble a few profanities. "Kurt, I told you not to call him Fy-Fy!" Finn paused, "listen this 'coming out thing' it's tearin' him apart… and I'm afraid…" He couldn't finish that sentence.

"That he'll end up like Karofsky, only without the luck?" Kurt finished with a whisper.

"Yeah, I just he's my son and I love him so much it breaks my heart, that he might not have a reason to want to live." Finn starts to cry.

"Shhhh Finn it's okay , bring him over here later and Blaine and I will talk him, we'll make him see that there's hope, I promise"

" Okay I'll bring him over in an hour, thanks"

"You're welcome, bye"

Finn hangs up the phone and he then starts to became less worried.

"Dad, why are you taking me to my uncles' ?" Fyero asks on the way to Kurt and Blaine's house.

"They want to talk to you." Finn answered.

"I don't want to talk to anyone right now."

"I know, but they're worried about you, we all are."

"Dad, don't worry about me I'm fine"

"No you're not Fyero, I know how much you're hurting, you don't have to hide anything from me. I understand you don't want to talk to your uncles , but will you please do this for me, I don't like seeing you so hurt."

"Fine, but only because I have to, I love you Dad!"

"I love you too Fyero, so much!"

"Uncle Kurt,is my umm… is this normal?" Fyero asks his uncle.

"Yes , very normal ,people are gonna hurt you, you are gonna cry, you might even hate yourself but everything will slowly turn around you just have to hang in there alright?" Kurt says squeezing his nephew's hand.

"I really don't know if I can do that much longer… I have to tell you something"

"Yes Fyero?"  
"I cut" Fyero says lifting up his bracelets to reveal the marks and cuts on his wrists

"Fyero ,why haven't you told anyone?"

"Because I'm ashamed… ashamed that sometimes I want to die!"

"That's ok just don't give up ok because we all love you, you're dad loves you so much, you know? You don't have to hide anything from us we are your family we are not going to judge you. You need to remember there is always hope for you."

"Thanks Uncle Kurt I feel so much better now, I promise I won't give up."

"You're very welcome, now come here and give your favorite uncle a hug!"

"So are you feeling any better buddy?" Finn asked his son on their way home from Kurt and Blaine's house.

"Yeah Dad, so much better."

"That's really good to hear Bud."

"Yeah… Dad I need to tell you something."

"Yes Fyero?"

"I have been cutting myself."

"Fyero, thank you so much for being honest with me, it was the right thing for you to do."

" So you're not even mad at me?"

"No, how could I be mad at you for being in pain? Just promise me you won't give up. I'll always be her for you."

"I promise Dad, I love you thank you so much for everything."

"You're welcome Buddy ,I love you too."

Finally for the first time that day Fyero was happy. Things were gonna get better he just knew. All he had to do was have hope. Sometimes when you have a hard time all you need are a few good heart to hearts to remind you that you are loved.

.


	6. Family Fun Day

6

"With all the unhappiness going on right now, we need a fun family day." Finn tells Rachel after both kids were sleep.

"We could go watch something at the community theatre!" Rachel says enthusiastically.

"Rach honey, we always go to the community theatre. We need to go do something different…. Oh my goodness...We should go to the water park!"

"Oh my god! Finn, That's a fabulous idea!"

The next day they couldn't wait to tell the kids so as soon as Fyero got home from school Finn blurted out "Hey kids, were going to the water park this weekend!"

"Yay yay yay!" Stella squealed

"Uh Dad, you know how much I hate getting wet!" Fyero said with sass.

"Bud,you hate getting wet when you're wearing expensive clothes, you'll be wearing swim trunks from a department store, you'll be fine." Finn said smiling at how much his son sounded like his Uncle Kurt.

"Oh, right, I'm in!"

"Great! and you're uncles and cousins are coming with us."

A chorus of enthusiasm came from the kids

Finally the day of the trip arrived. In the car Fyero was teasing his cousin Elizabeth about her new boyfriend, Ethan "So Lizzie Loo, do my uncles know you're dating Ethan Puckerman?"

"Yeah they do, they've been totally embarrassing me!" Elizabeth whined.

"I'm sooo glad I don't have a boyfriend for them to embarrass me about!"

"In due time you will have a boyfriend Fyero. Those boys Daddy coaches in glee at Dalton are pretty hot!"

" How hot?"

Louis Tomlinson hot!"

"Ohmygod I love him!"

Meanwhile Stella and Juliet are arguing over crayons

" I want the pink one!" Stella whined

"Uh Uh I want it" Juliet said.

"Oh wait we can break it so we can share it."

"Okay"

"Kiddies, were here!" The adults sang.

"Hey Lizzie don't eye cheat on Ethan while we're here, okay?" Fyero teased as they walked towards the pool.

" Fyero stop it that's so not funny!" Elizabeth squealed.

" Is too Elizabeth!"  
"Oh! Well is this funny?!" Elizabeth asked pushing Fyero into the pool.

"Elizabeth Katy Hummel- Anderson you are so freaking dead!"

As soon as Fyero gets out of the pool he smacks Elizabeth on the shoulder.

"Hey Fyero, what'd I say about hitting girls?! Finn scolds.

"To not to, but she pushed me into the pool dad! Fyero sasses.

"Ah, I see but no hitting alright? And Lizzie that wasn't a smart move."

A few minutes later Stella jumps up on Finn's back

"Stell I am too old for that you will break my back." Finn says laughing

" Does that mean you're too old to go down the big swirly slide with me, Daddy?" Stella asks

"Nope!"

"Yay!"

After the slide Stella went to go play under the giant mushroom sprinkler with Juliet. Then , everyone met up for lunch. "What have you big kids done so far?" Finn asks.

" We rode every single slide and then all the water coasters, Which according to Elizabeth I screamed like a girl on!" Fyero says.

"You totally did!" Elizabeth teases

"It's not his fault he inherited his mother's extremely high-pitched soprano squeal!" Finn says

"Yeah Elizabeth, it's not my fault so ha!" Fyero says smiling.

" Daddy?...Can we go on the lazy river?" Stella asks her father sweetly.

"Yes we can, Princess." Finn answers.

" Oh my god Dad, what if I get water in my eyes?!" Fyero whines.

"Fyero, you're worrying too much, you don't get splashed in these things." Finn says

"Oh ok I'll go then."

"Family photo time!" Rachel sang.

"Ugh! Mom!" Fyero groaned

"Mommy I don't wanna take a picture!" Stella whined.

"We are taking one you guys, now smile!" Rachel says

For the picture Stella is on Finn's shoulders and Fyero has his arm around Rachel.

When they get in line for the lazy river, they decide to go in the giant rafts, one per family.

It's really relaxing and when Finn looks over at Stella he notices she looks really tired.

"We should probably go after this." He tells Rachel.

"Hey Mom and Dad thanks for taking us." Fyero says.

"Yeah, thanks Mommy and Daddy." Stella says

"You're welcome, guys." Finn and Rachel say in unison.

After two and a half long hours of driving, they drop Kurt, Blaine, Elizabeth, and Juliet off at their house and head a few streets down to home.

They pull into the garage and Finn notices that Stella's fast asleep in her booster seat.

"Yeah I would say this is just what we needed." Finn said carrying Stella into the house.

"I couldn't agree more." Rachel replied

**Reviews would mean a lot!** :D


	7. Brave Little Star

7

Finn smiles when he looks at Stella and Fyero playing tag. They get along so well despite the 12 year age difference between the two. Maybe it is because Fyero is kind and caring, Finn's not sure but it makes him really proud of his son.

"Bubby you can't catch me!" Stella called out.

"Wanna bet?!" teased Fyero

"It's on!"

Stella starts running really fast, she runs for about a minute before she falls really hard onto her arm. "Oww!" she says starting to cry.

"What's wrong sis?!" Fyero asks concerned.

"My arm it … it hu-hurts really bad!" Stella replies crying really hard.

"Let's get you to Daddy" Fyero says picking Stella up.

"Dad, I think Stella's arm is broken." He tells Finn.

"Oh I think it's broken too." He says looking at Stella's arm.

He notices Stella's still crying her eyes out so he tries to calm her down "Shhhh Princess, it'll be alright, we'll get your arm looked at, the doctor will make it feel better I promise."

"Pinky promise?" Stella asks her father quietly.

"Pinky promise." Finn replies.

"Hey Stell, the doctor says your arm is broken." Finn tells Stella after the doctor leaves the room.

" It… it… it is?" Stella asks frowning.

" Yes honey, and they need to put an I.V in your other arm first so they can put you to sleep while they put the pin in before they put the cat on your broken arm it's gonna hurt but you can squeeze my hand. Okay, Princess?"

" I'm scared,Daddy."

"Don't be sweetie."

A few minutes later a nurse comes in to put Stella's I.V. in. She quickly starts looking for a good vein to put the I.V. in and Stella's brown eyes get really wide. "Shhhhh don't be scared." Finn tells her.

"I'm putting it in on 3." The nurse tells Stella.

"One, two, three."

Stella's other hand is shaking and she is so tense so Finn grabs her hand and squeezes it. Watching that needle going into his daughter's other tiny hand breaks his heart. She's such a tough little girl she doesn't even shed a single tear. The nurse finishes and puts tape on the I.V. "You were so brave Honey." Finn tells Stella after the nurse leaves the room.

"I was?"Stella asks.

"Yes you were sweetie very very brave. " he pulls a gold star sticker out of his pocket and shows it to Stella (he keeps a stash of them because Stella loves gold stars as much as her mother does… well almost as much.) "This is for you my little star." He says handing the sticker to Stella.

"Thank you Daddy, I'll save it for my cast." Stella says.

"Alright Princess."

A few minutes later the doctor came in and took Stella to the operating room to put the pin in her arm and put the cast on. Finn's freaking out, pacing the hallway so he calls Rachel to calm himself down. She answers on the first ring.

"Hey Honey, how's Stella? Rachel asks.

"She's getting a pin put in her arm and the cast put on right now." Finn replies.

"Oh, poor thing! Was she scared at all?"

"Very. But she didn't cry at all. She's such a brave little girl. They put an I.V. in and everything sand she didn't cry a single tear."

"She's so tough our little star."

"Yeah I broke into the gold star stash afterwards." "Finn, are you okay? You sound scared."

"I'm just worried about Stella."

"Don't be! She's like us, Finn. She always comes out on top."

"I know it's just, she's my baby girl, I always worry about her."

"You are such a good father, Finn."

" Really? Because I feel like this is all my fault!"

"Finn, it's not your fault you couldn't have stopped her from breaking her arm."

"I have to go Stella's surgery is done. Sorry I called you in the middle of auditions." (Rachel was a Broadway recruiter. After her ten year, seven Tony winning career, Rachel decided she wanted to help others achieve their Broadway dreams.)

"It's alright tell Stella I love her."

"I will. I love you bye."

Finn goes into the room and finds Stella smiling. Her cast is bright pink and very long

He finds the star and places it on her cast. "There it's even prettier now." he tells her.

" I love you Daddy!" Stella says.

"I love you too my brave little star!" Finn says kissing Stella on the cheek.

**Review please! :D**


	8. Crush and Love

Fyero always looks forward to Wednesday afternoons, those were the days he got voice lessons from his Uncle Blaine. (Rachel insisted that Fyero have a male vocal influence, and she didn't want Finn to do it because their voices varied too much.)

Fyero walks into the room where his uncle teaches choir/ coaches The Dalton Academy Warblers. He listens to the number Blaine's directing. It's "Here Comes The Sun" by The Beatles, a song Fyero smiles at every time it comes on so he's trying really hard not to sing along. When the numbers done a tall boy with pale skin black hair, and eyes that are nearly navy blue approaches Fyero.

"Hi you must be Fyero." the boy says.

"How do you know who I am?" Fyero asks curiously

"Coach Blaine was just talking about you he says you're very talented, which you are, he's showed us recordings of you singing before. I'm Eric by the way."

"Oh, I'm not _that _talented."

"Yes you _are _and _adorable _too. I've gotta go. Nice meeting you"

"Nice meeting you too, Eric."

Fyero simply cannot stop grinning.

"So Fyero are you having a good day?" Blaine asks his nephew.

"Yeah, Yeah I am actually." Fyero says grinning cheesily.

"I see, does this have anything to do with a guy?"

"Uncle Blaine! Don't be ridiculous!"

"Don't think I didn't notice that Eric Perry was flirting with you."

"He was not!"

"Oh, he was! Believe me that was totally flirting!"

" Why would _he _flirt with _me_?"

"Because he _likes _you."

"Why would someone as sweet and gorgeous as Eric like me?"

"Why wouldn't he like you? You're an amazing person, Fyero!"

"Because Uncle Blaine! I'm not that special!"

"Yes you are! Why do you think your parents are so proud of you?"  
"No idea. They have no reason to be proud of me."  
"Yes they do! You're insanely talented and one of the strongest people I know!"

Fyero was practicing his solo it sounded clear and focused, but the reality is that Fyero is that his mind is filled with one thought and only one thought… Eric… Just him… Eric Eric Eric. How blue his eyes were, how sweet he was, how adorable he was…. And just everything about that boy.

"You sounded really good today!" Blaine commented enthusiastically, bringing Fyero out of his world of daydreams

"Thanks Uncle Blaine! I'll be right back I have to make a phone call." Fyero said quickly

"Alright, don't take too long, I don't want your parents thinking I let you get abducted by aliens or something!"

Fyero dialed Elizabeth, He promised her that he'd call her as soon as he met a guy who liked him back

Thank God she answered!

"Hey Fyero, What's up?" Elizabeth answers

"Well I uh…. I met… I met a guy and … he.. he likes me… he likes me back!" Fyero barely gets out.

"Oh my God Fyero! Shut up! Awwwwwwwww!"

"He's super sweet and he's got gorgeous eyes!"  
"What's his name?"

"Eric. Eric Perry."

"What are you saying about me?" a familiar male voice asks.

"Lizzie, I gotta go! Bye!" Fyero says hanging up the phone.

"Oh, hi Eric. I thought you left." Fyero says nervously.

"No I came out here so I could hear you sing without bothering you." Eric said grinning.

"Why would you do that?"  
"Because you're really good."

"Thanks, that's really sweet of you to say."

"No problem, we should text, would you like that?"  
"I would love that! Here's my number! I gotta go, my uncle has to get me home before my mom thinks I got abducted by aliens! Bye Eric!"

Fyero won't let go of his phone the whole ride home because he's really anxious to get a text from Eric. Finally his phone vibrates, and the text reads: _Hey it's Eric. You sounded really god today. Sorry if my secretive listening bothered you._

Fyero quickly saves Eric's number in his phone and replies: _Hey Eric thanks for the compliment_ _and it didn't bother me. I appreciate that you think so highly of my singing._

Fyero sighs as he reads NEW MESSAGE! From: Mom: _Where are you?_

_Around the corner mom quit worrying_

Right when the car pulls into the driveway Fyero gets a new text he smiles when he sees From: Eric :]]] on the screen. _Eric :]]] : A voice like yours truly deserves to be complimented :) _

Fyero smiles… until he remembers his plan to tell his parents about Eric… hello embarrassment.

"Oh there you are!" his parents said almost in unison.

"Well hello to you too, Mom and Dad" Fyero replied.

"Right. Hi. Sorry bud." Finn said

"Mom , Dad, Can I tell you something?" Fyero asks nervously.

"Yes what is it? Is something bothering you?" Both his parents asked sounding concerned.

"No, no not at all. I… I uh… i met… met a guy!" Fyero blurts out.

"That's great buddy! I'm really happy for you!" Finn says smiling.

"Honey, this is really great! I'm so happy for you! What's his name? What's he like? Is he cute? Is he nice to you? He better be nice to my little boy! Can he sing? Don't date him if he can't sing!" Rachel babbles

"Mom you are major babbling! Seriously please stop!" Fyero whines .

"Alright, alright, I'll quit my babbling Honey! I'm just curious this is huge amazing thing for you!"

" I know, but you are totally embarrassing me, Mom! And to answer your questions, his name is Eric, he's really cool yes he's cute, yes nice to me, aaaandd yes he can sing!

"I swear to god that if he hurts you I'll kick his sorry ass!" Finn warned.

"I really don't think that will be necessary." Fyero replies

"Why not?"

"Because he's really nice to me, but if he did ever hurt me it would be most effective for Uncle Blaine to just kick him of the Warblers!"

"A Dalton boy, I'm calling your Uncle and getting the details on this kid right now!" Rachel says dramatically.

"Geez, you guys are so over- protective!" Fyero whines.

"It's because we love you!"His parents say in unison. Fyero smiles he's glad his parents are so acceptive of the fact that he is gay. They are the best parents in the world.

"I know, and I love you both too, so so so much!" he says hugging them both. Finally, Fyero Finn Hudson's life was going to be absolutely positively perfect.

**Reviews please!**


	9. Surprise

Rachel has been acting extremely cheery lately. Finn couldn't figure out why. It was a strange kind of cheery, but yet very, strangely familiar. She hasn't acted this way since about she was pregnant with Stella. _Huh? This is weird!_ Finn thought. And that's when it hit him. His wife was pregnant. They were gonna be parents to a baby again. He loved the way it was when Stella and Fyero were babies . They grew so fast, and something new happened every single day. He's wanted another kid for awhile now, but he didn't tell Rachel because he figure she'd find the idea of having another kid crazy. Boy was he wrong!

Rachel was nervous about telling Finn she was pregnant. Very nervous. _What if he gets upset? _She thought. _God Rachel just tell him! It'll be fine!_ She told herself.

"Honey, I have good news!" Rachel practically sang as soon as Finn walked in the door after work the next day.

"Oh do you now?" Finn joked smiling

" Yes, so… I'm pregnant!"

" I know."

"What do you mean you know, silly! I haven't told anyone."

"I sensed it, you were like super super cheery and it reminded me of when you were pregnant with Stella."

"Goodness you're good! And there's more."

'"Yeah?"

"It's Twins!"

"Holy crap! That's…. that's…. amazing!"

"I know it's so exciting!"

"So, like how far along are you? I mean you already know it's twins and you've been acting like well… your pregnant selffor a while now."

"Three months, I wanted to surprise you so that's why I waited so long to tell you."

"Well, now I see it."

What, Honey?"

"You, your glowing, Rach!"

"Why thank you honey!"

"Okay…. So when are we telling the kids?"

Friday, after my appointment when we find out the sexes."

"Okay, so what do you want, boys, girls, one of each?"  
"One of each. That way we can both have our special moments. I can buy our little girl shoes. And you can teach our little boy how to play football."

"That's exactly what I want too."

"I figured you would, I mean that way you and Fyero won't be outnumbered."

"True, but no, I want one of each because girls always love need their dad to protect them andboys well they are gonna look up to me as their dad and I like that."

"I already love them so much!"

"I'm sure they already love you too, you are like the best mom ever!"

"Really?"

"Honey, Fyero loves you so much! And Stella, she worships you!"

"Thank you babe, you are a great parent too, you know?"

"Me? You're the super parent, Rach!"

"Our son thinks the world of you! You're his hero! That makes you a super-parent!"

Finally Friday arrived. Finn and Rachel were so excited, they could hardly sit still.

"You ready for this?" Rachel asked Finn as they were leaving for the appointment.

"I'm so ready to find out what are new little babies are!" Finn said putting his hands on Rachel's tiny baby bump.

"Me too, I hope we get our one of each because I just I really want really can picture it."

"Me too, I bet they'll look like you."

"I want them to have your eyes, we need more eyes that twinkle like yours, it will just make them so cute."

"Our twins are going to be so cute, just like you."

"Well they're gonna be sweethearts like their daddy too."

Once in the ultrasound room the nurse immediately starts on the ultrasound. When she can see the babies she smiles. " It's one of each!" the technician says.

"I knew it, this is perfect, isn't it?" Rachel says

"Extremely perfect." Finn replies kissing Rachel on the check.

Finn knew it was only a matter of time before he witnessed his wife's first hormonal mental breakdown of this pregnancy. But he wasn't expecting this… not expecting this at all.

"Finn, what if I am a terrible mom to these babies? I CANT DO THIS! I'M A TERRIBLE MOM AND.. .AND THEY DESERVE BETTER THAN ME!" Rachel cries, giant tears flowing out of her eyes

"Sweetheart, you're going to be fine, you and I are going to kick some major parenting ass , alright? And they deserve you because you are the perfect mother, you have so much love for these babies already, you just need to start seeing that, because I do, and I think it's a wonderful thing ." Finn says wrapping his arms around Rachel in attempt to comfort her.

" I'm just scared because I love them so much!"

I know you are and that's why I'm here so we can help each other be totally awesome parents!"

"You're right, we can do this!"

"See? It won't be that hard! Now let's tell the kids about their brother and sister!"

Telling Fyero wouldn't be that hard. At least, they hoped it wouldn't be. It's not like he is a terrible sibling or anything.

"Fyero come out here, your mother and I have news." Finn calls from the living room later that evening

"But Dad! I'm on the phone with Eric!" Fyero whined. (He hated getting off the phone with Eric, especially since they were officially dating now)

"Alright, well don't take too long I think you're gonna like this news."  
"I'm coming, I'm coming."

"So what's the news?" Fyero asked curiously.

"Well the news is… you're getting another brother and sister…. I'm pregnant, with twins!" Rachel says smiling widely

"Oh my goodness! This is really good news, our family is gonna be huge now!" Fyero squeals.  
"Well I am really glad your excited cause let's just say there's no telling what Stella will think about this."

A few minutes later Finn and Rachel go into Stella's room to tell her about the babies.

"Hey Princess, Mommy and I have something to tell you." Finn says as he and Rachel sit on Stella's bed and she sits between them.

"Yes Mommy and Daddy?" Stella asks sweetly.

"You're going to be a big sister sweetie!" Rachel says grinning.

"Yeah, to a little brother and sister." Finn says starting to smile.

"I think I'm going to like that." Stella replies hugging her parents.

"We know you will."

"Stella's reaction kind of surprised me, did it surprise you"? Rachel asks Finn while theyre laying down that night.

"Yeah, it did actually, she seemed pretty excited about it, I thought that she would be super mad because she's so used to being the baby and all."  
"So you ready for four kids?"

"Totally, I love being a Dad!"  
"I know, I love being a mom, but I still don't think I'm a very good one."  
"I think you are, the kids do too, and so will the babies."

Rachel smiled, she really did already love these babies, and she could tell Finn already loved them too.


	10. Of Onesies, Kicks, Hormones, & Names

Rachel had been obsessively buying baby things for a week now. She was officially five months pregnant and showing… a lot. According to her… and Kurt, that was the perfect time to start buying baby stuff. Her number one favorite baby clothing items were onesies. She thought they were like the cutest things ever. They were the tiniest clothes she had seen in a long time. It made Rachel smile to think that her babies would be wearing them in just four short months. She was interrupted from her day- dreaming when Finn walked in the door.

"Hey honey, your glowing a lot today… oh god did Kurt take you baby clothes shopping?" Finn says staring at the stacks of onesies that are the couch.

"Yeah, they're onesies, aren't they just the cutest things?

"I forgot how tiny these things are."  
"I love them, they're so adorable. Oh my God our babies are gonna wear these."  
"You're so attached to our babies… I love you.

"I bet he's gonna look like you, our baby boy."  
"Like me , huh? What makes you think that?"

"Because that's how I see him in my head, with your straight hair, twinkling amber eyes, and adorable lopsided grin.

"And wearing these silly onesies?"  
"Finn, they're not silly! They're adorable!"

" Actually, yeah they are especially the dinosaur ones."  
" I know….. ohhh" Rachel said sounding startled

"Rach, are you okay?

"Yeah, the babies just kicked… they're very active

"Oh, well that just means they're happy."

"Come here Finn, feel them."

Finn immediately goes over and put his hands on Rachel's stomach

"Whoah… you weren't kidding when you said they were active! Hi guys I'm your daddy, I love you so much already. I promise you I will always love you. Mommy and I will always love you. You are so precious to us and we can't wait to meet you"

"Finn, you are the world's most precious father, I swear! They're going to love you so much."

"Not as much as they'll love you!"

"You really think so?"

"Honey, why are you so worried you aren't going to be a good mom to the twins, and that they aren't going to love you? Look sweetheart, I understand that you are nervous, but talk to me alright what's making you think that? You know you're a good mom, I know you do. "

"Because I can't love like you can Finn! I am not a very caring person, you know that!"  
"You're a good mother Rachel. You're gentle, calm, loving, and so concerned, it's a beautiful thing."

"I… I just… I'm so scared Finn, and I don't think I can handle four kids!"

"I know you are. And trust me, we can handle four kids. I know we can, so smile. It'll be alright. It always ends up that way."

Rachel smiles "Yeah, I suppose so…I'm sorry I've been so negative… it's just…. These damn pregnancy hormones…. They're making me batty."

"Don't apologize, you are carrying the newest editions to our family you have no reason to be sorry."

"I love you, you know."

"Yes, I know…. Do you wanna finish showing me these onesies?"

"I thought you would never ask."

A few hours later Fyero came home from school to find Finn and Rachel flipping through the baby name book.

"Hey Mom hey Dad. Picking names out, huh?"

"Hi Honey, how was school? And yeah it's baby name time." Rachel says smiling.

"Cool, having luck?"

"Kind of, not really."  
" That's not true! I thought we picked out the name Alexis for the name. Did we not?" Finn asked

" Yeah, but we don't have a middle name picked out."  
"I say we use Rachel, after you, Rach."

"Really Finn? You don't have to do that."  
"Yes I do, she's probably going to be just as pretty as you, so why not name her after you?"

"Aww, thank you Honey, that's really sweet.

"You're welcome, so now do we move onto boy names?"

"Actually Finn, I was thinking we could name him after your Dad."  
"Are you sure? I mean, he's your son too?"

"I'm sure, I mean Finn, our son is gonna be special, so why not name him after a special person."

"True, so middle name?"

" I was thinking Everett. Do you like that?"

"Yeah, I like that. You getting excited?"

"Yes, really excited. Nervous, but really excited.

"Don't be nervous, you know you'll be fine."

"I'm just worried that something's gonna go wrong, what if one of the babies has a major health problem or something?"

"Then we'll take care of the baby and love it anyway."  
"But if something goes wrong it will be all my fault!"  
"Shhhhh. Rachel, look at me if something happens to the babies it won't be your fault."  
" I don't think I'll do a very good job of raising them."

"Yes you will, you'll do a perfect job, I know you will, and I will be there to help you."  
"You really think I'm that good of a mom?"  
"Shit, Rachel, you are an amazing mom. I mean Stella absolutely loves you and you are so incredibly good with her it's amazing. And Fyero, he's in some really bad places in life, but you never gave up on him. You love those kids so much. It'd be a big fat lie if I said you were a terrible mom."

"I love them, I do. It's just sometimes I feel like I should be doing more for them, and that I wont be doing enough for the babies."

"You are doing perfect. You don't need to feel like you aren't doing enough, because you are doing more than enough."

"Why are you always so nice to me when I am all hormonal and stuff?"

"Because you're my wife and I love you and I love these babies."  
"You, just goodness you're way too nice, if I were you I would have slapped me in the face already."

"You're too beautiful to slap in the face, and I don't hit girls."

Finn puts his hands on Rachel's baby bump and then he smiles. "What's that smile for?  
"Well, you're so pretty, you're glowing. And I get two more beautiful miracles because of you. Isn't that a good reason to smile?"

"Yes, and you know why I'm smiling now?"

"No, why?  
"Because I really love you and Fyero, and Stella, and the babies, and everything is going to be so perfect and so full of love"  
"I love you, and I know these babies are going to mak this family complete"  
Rachel smiles and puts her hands on her stomach. She really couldn't wait for the babies to get hereand complete the family.

**Reviews would be super nice! :D**


	11. Finally

Rachel was now 8 and a half months pregnant, and honestly she felt like she was about to pop. It's Saturday morning and she's sitting on the couch watching _Funny Girl_ and eating dark chocolate, her largest and most annoying pregnancy craving. She really wishes Finn wasn't working today. Being a car salesman, he usually had weekends off and flexible hours, but he had been asked by his boss to work extra shifts because they were short on employees and needed someone to pick up the extra hours.

When Fyero gets up he goes to the living room and sits next to Rachel on the couch. "Hey Mom, how are you feeling today?" he asks her

"Miserable, like I'm about pop. I'm so huge, it's exhausting." Rachel answers.

"Well Mom, if it helps you make a pretty gorgeous pregnant women."  
"Thanks Honey, so how are things with you and Eric?"

"Good, really good actually."  
"Well then why hasn't he come over in a while?"  
"He's been busy, really busy. He's got Warblers practice, lacrosse, oh and he's really really obsessed with keeping his GPA at a perfect 4.0.

"Oh ,I see…. Ohhhhhhhhhhshiiiiiittttt"  
"Mom, what's wrong? Are you okay?"  
"No, Fyero, HOLY CRAP MY WATER JUST BROKE. OH GOD."

"Crap…. I'll uh call Dad

Fyero dialed his dad at lightning speed.

"Hey Fyero is it an emergency? If not I'll have to call you back."  
"Yeah Dad, huge emergency! Mom's water just broke and I'm freaking out!"  
"Oh my God! I'll be there in ten minutes. I promise."  
"K love you bye!"  
"Mom, Dad said he'll be here in ten minutes okay?"

"Honey, go get your sister, we'll drop her of at your uncles' when Dad drives me to the hospital."

A minute or so later Fyero came back with Stella on his shoulders. "Hi Mommy." Stella says cutely

"Hi sweetie, when Daddy gets home you are gonna go play with Juliet cause I'm gonna have the babies today."  
"OK Mommy."

"I'm home." Finn calls as he sets his keys on the counter. He's by Rachel's side in a matter of seconds

"Hey Honey, how are you feeling? Are you doing okay?  
"I'm in gosh damn labor, Finn! How the hell do you think I'm feeling? And no I'm not doing okay."

In the car on the way to the hospital, Rachel does nothing but whine…. And scream profanities… lots and lots of profanities. They get to the hospital and Rachel's hand is practically plastered to Finn's. When the doctor comes in to check how Rachel's labor is progressing she sighs, she's only three centimeters dilated.

"Oh good God, I still have seven centimeters left to go before the babies are even close to being born!" Rachel complains.

"Honey, you'll get there soon, alright? You are doing fine." Finn says kissing Rachel's forehead.

"Finn, I swear to God! No more kids after these twins! I'm done with this labor shit! Owwww damn it!"

"Here Rach, squeeze my hand I don't care, who needs circulation anyway."  
"Thanks, I'll try not to cut off your circulation."

"Don't worry about it."  
Just then, the door opened and Kurt walked in.

"Hey, why aren't you with my daughter and your kids?" Rachel asks.

"Oh, they're with Blaine. I came here to check on you and make sure that your husband hasn't passed out on you yet." Kurt says smiling.

"Oh, well thanks Kurt. And trust me, he probably would anyway."  
"Hey! That's not true!" Finn interjects

"Suit yourself, but I'm pretty sure you fainted whenFyero was born." Rachel jokes.

"Well yeah, but I was twenty and I'd never seen a baby being born before!"  
"Oh shut up big brother! It was because you were freaking out." Kurt teased.

"He's right, you were."

"Well, you two, I'll be back later with your kids. So I can see my new niece and nephew." Kurt said waving goodbye.

After Kurt left, the doctor came back in to check Rachel's progress again. This time she was seven centimeters dilated. Things were going pretty fast. Rachel slept for an hour, then sucked on ice chips to keep hydrated. Then finally, two hours after that she was fully dilated and ready to push.

"I need you to push now." The doctor said.

"You are doing perfect Sweetheart." Finn says holding Rachel's hand.

"Finn, I can't do this!"  
"Yes you can. You're almost done."

Two pushes later, the first baby's head was out.

She pushed really hard, and then the first baby was born.

"It's a girl!" The doctor said smiling.

"Oh my God! Rachel she's perfect."  
"I know, I think she wants meet her brother."

"You ready?"

"Definitely."

It was a little harder to deliver the second baby, but finally, after twelve pushes, their son was born.

"Hi sweetie, don't you look just like your father." Rachel said holding baby Christopher in her arms.

"Hello honey, aren't you just a gorgeous little girl?" Finn says kissing his new baby girl, Alexis on the forehead.

"Finn, oh my goodness, he looks exactly like you."

"He does, he's beautiful, they both are."  
"You want to hold him?"

"Of course."

He takes Christopher from Rachel and smiles.

"Hey little guy, I'm your Daddy, and I want you to know I love you. You are a special little boy Christopher, a very special little boy."

An hour later Kurt, Blaine, Elizabeth, Juliet, Fyero and Stella come to see the new babies.

"Hey guys, this is Christopher, and that's Alexis." Rachel says smiling.

"Mom, Dad, they're perfect." Says Fyero

"Totally." Agrees Elizabeth.

"Mommy, they are so tiny." Stella says

Juliet smiles and says "They're so cute."

"God, you two make beautiful children." Kurt says smiling.

"Kurt, Blaine, do you want to hold them?"

"Sure." They answer in unison.

The two uncles hold the babies for a while until, Alexis starts to cry.

"Uh oh, I think she wants her mommy." Kurt says handing Alexis to Rachel.

Then almost immediately Christopher starts to cry.

"And I believe, this little guy wants his Daddy." Blaine says letting Finn take Christopher from him.

The next day Finn and Rachel fill out the names on the twins' birth certificates. The babies are officially now named Alexis Rachel Hudson and Christopher Everett Hudson. And boy they were absolutely beautiful. Every minute Finn and Rachel fell more and more in love with their precious new angels. Finn was always holding them and rocking them. And Rachel was always kissing their foreheads and rubbing their cute little cheeks.

Finally, the next day the babies were coming home. When they got home it was a happy day. The babies were asleep so Finn and Rachel went to the nursery, put the babies in their cribs, and whispered "Welcome home little angels welcome home."

**Reviews= loveley 3**


	12. Balancing

It had been a week since Finn and Rachel brought the twins home from the hospital, and everything was perfect… well apart from the sleepless nights. Seriously, all those babies did was cry. They cried because they needed fed, cried because they needed their diapers changed, and cried just to cry.

At about two o'clock in the morning the baby monitor went off again.

"I'll go check on them." Finn says getting up.

"Are you sure?" Rachel asks yawning.

"Rachel, it's my turn anyway, so I'll do it. You just go back to sleep."

When he gets to the nursery, Finn notices that both babies are crying. He takes care of Christopher first because he is the least patient of the two. "Hey little man, what's wrong? " He asks, then he notices that Christopher's diaper is wet, so he changes it. "There, all done Buddy." Finn says kissing Christopher's forehead, and then placing him back in his crib. Alexis is a lot easier to change, she doesn't fuss that much and is a lot less squirmy.

"They asleep again?" Rachel asks when Finn gets back to the bedroom.

"Out like lights… for now."

"No kidding."

They're up twice again with the crying babies before they get up for good that morning.

When Rachel gets the babies ready she smiles. They're such cute little things. Perfect cute little things. While she's dressing Christopher in one of his dinosaur onesies, he does nothing but fuss.

"Shhh, Honey it's okay, I'm done changing you, this is nothing compared to if your Uncle Kurt tries to dress you, let's hope that never happens, alright Sweetheart?" She says laughing quietly , and rubbing her son's tiny head softly. Changing Alexis goes much smoother. She's quiet and only squirms a little. Her pink onesie with a monkey on it looks absolutely adorable on her.

"Oh, darling you are such a cutie pie." Rachel says staring at her daughter smiling.

When she's rocking the babies, Finn comes and sits down next to her and the babies.

"They look so adorable, how long did it take you?" Finn asks

"About 30 minutes because our son is a fussy little thing." Rachel replies.

"Yeah he is, I have to go to work. I promise I'll be home by six. Bye little angels, bye honey."

"Oh you guys you have no idea how much this family loves you." Rachel tells the babies smiling.

Feeding the babies is actually kind of easy because they're really good eaters. Even Christopher doesn't fuss while getting fed, probably because he is always hungry, just like his father.

When Stella is up everything gets extremely busy.

"Morning Mommy." Stella says smiling

"Morning Honey." Rachel replies yawning

"Can you color with me?"

"Sweetie, I'm busy ok? I will later though when you're brother and sister are asleep"

"Mommy, I miss just me and you time."  
"Oh Honey, I know you, so do I but I have to take care of your brother and sister they need me all the time."  
"I need you too though, Mommy."  
" I know but you're a big girl you can do things by yourself, they cant."  
"I know, but I miss you."

"Sweetheart, don't be sad I know we don't really have that much time together but it won't always be like this, I promise."  
" Yay, is Uncle Kurt taking me to preschool?"  
"Yes he is darling."

When Stella finally leaves for preschool, Rachel is kind of relieved. She loved Stella but the twins kept her busy and it was very hard to balance the other kids along with the two of them.

She's just getting done changing Christopher's diaper when her phone rings. Rachel smiles when she sees it's Finn calling.

"Hi Honey." She answers

"How are you? Finn asks

"Good, just busy with the twins, they're quite the handfuls."  
Handfuls at about only two weeks old, yeah I would say they're definitely our kids."  
"They're pretty good babies, they just cry a lot, a whole lot."

"They meaning mostly Christopher, right?"

"Right, he's an extremely little boy, adorable as I'll get out, but fussy."

"He's just a little too high maintenance, but adorable."

"Do you think he loves me?"  
I _know _he does."

"Goodness it's so hard to balance taking care of all of kids!"

"I know but you do a really good job! You're like super mom!"  
"Thanks… oh goodness they're crying again. I have to go. Love you bye.

"I love you too. Tell the twins I say hi and love them."  
"I will. Goodbye Honey."

As soon as Rachel hangs up the phone it's back to the twins.

"What's the matter sweet little ones?" she asks, her motherly instincts extremely present. The twins were just fed and changed, so it becomes clear to her that all they want is to be held. She picks up Christopher and rocks him gently because that's what seems to calm him down the most. His eyelids flutter but his amber eyes still twinkle just a little like his father's always do.

"You really do look just like your daddy, and I know you're going to grow up to be a gentleman just like him one day."

Rachel then picks up Alexis and rocks her the same way she did with Christopher.

"And you missy, you are a beautiful little girl, and I don't want you to e_ver_ let anyone tell you any different."

She smiles at her daughter, and then turns so she can see both of her beautiful babies.

"Daddy and I we love you, we love you both very much. So do your brother and sister and we'd all do anything for you."

When Stella gets home from preschool, she immediately goes to see her baby brother and sister. It makes Rachel smile to see how much Stella loves them.

"Mommy, you know I love them, right?" Stella asks sweetly.

"Yes, of course I do, Honey"

An hour later, Fyero gets home from school.

Hey Mom, can I show you my number for Glee club?" he asks.

"Later Fyero, I have to feed the twins , but I'm sure you will sound wonderful. You always do." Rachel replies with a smile

"Thanks Mom, and I can feed one of them if you would like me to."  
"Oh Honey, you really don't have to that."  
"I know, I want to." Fyero says picking up his little brother and starting to feed him.

"Well isn't this just the cutest thing." Rachel says smiling at her two precious sons.

Finn gets home at a quarter till six, and Rachel is very happy to see him because balancing all four kids is exhausting.

"Hey little ones, I've missed you bunches!" Finn says kissing the twins' foreheads . One at a time he picks them up ready to start balancing. God he loves being a father. He loves it so much.

**Reviews please, reviews excite me! **

**Sorry for the long wait!**


	13. Summer Love and Family Bonding

The last day of school is finally here and Stella and Fyero can't wait for summer vacation. Rachel on the other hand was not so excited about it. She'd have all four kids home and Finn's work schedule would be changing, so everything was going to be completely chaotic. Even worse was the fact that she would be doing a lot of consulting for shows out of state for work.

But in some ways she was glad it was the last day of school. She was glad because Fyero's freshman year had practically been like living hell for him. Rachel was also glad because it meant she'd have more time with Fyero and Stella because they'd be home before four o'clock, which was when the twins start to get really fussy. She made coffee for Fyero and herself that morning so they could chat.

"Any big plans for after school today?" she asks him.

"No just doing one last killer duet in the court yard with Elizabeth and then Eric and I are going to the Lima Bean. Ethan and Elizabeth are going with us. It's kind of a group date."  
"Sounds nice, show me that duet later."

"I will, bye mom I have to go. I love you."  
"Love you too, kick some ass with Elizabeth today!"  
"Mom!" Fyero whines smiling and shutting the door behind him.

At nine, Rachel drops Stella of at preschool, and brings the twins in to show everyone.

The twins are starting to smile some now, and it was the cutest thing. Rachel takes them on a walk and they smile at her. "You guys like summer time, don't you?" she coos.

Meanwhile, at McKinley Fyero is super excited about his last report card for this year.  
"Guess who has straight A's?" he cheerfully asks Elizabeth

"Oh, I don't know , you?" she asks.

"Yes!"

"Me too!"  
"We keep it going this way and-"

"Hello NYADA." Elizabeth finishes almost automatically.

"Ohmygod! I'll die if I get into that school!

"Ditto."

"Can you imagine? Us. Performing arts college, In New York. Totally freaking awesome!"  
"I know!... But right now we should totally be doing our impromptu number."

"Right. Let's do this!"

They decided on "Good Time" by Owl City Featuring Carly Rae Jepsen and it turned out to be absolutely amazing…. And the best part...no slushie facials.

"So what now?" Elizabeth asks.

"To The Lima Bean?" Fyero asks back

"To The Lima Bean."

They got to The Lima Bean and Eric was already there waiting. "Hey gorgeous." He said smiling at Fyero.

"Why, hello there Handsome" Fyero said smiling back at his boyfriend very lovingly.

"Um Eric, where's my greeting, like hello, I've hung out with you and my cousin like about a hundred times." Elizabeth says jokingly.

"Well hello to you too Elizabeth. " Eric replies joking back.

Five minutes later, Ethan arrives kissing Elizabeth on the cheek. She finds him very cute. With Quinn's blonde hair, and Puck's eyes, it's hard not to.

While sipping their coffees, Eric grabs Fyero's hand and squeezes it lovingly. Fyero's hands still tingle every time Eric does that. They talk for a while, the couples flirt, soaking in the first few moments of their summer loves.

Walking out of the parking lot, when nobody is watching them (Eric respects the fact that Fyero doesn't want to do anything more then hold hands and hug in front of people because of how much the bullying has scarred him),Eric kisses Fyero on the lips, it's a very soft and very gentle kiss, and it leaves Fyero with a milllon butterflies floating around in his stomach.

After leaving, Fyero and Elizabeth go to house for their end of school celebration, Elizabeth always sleeps over on the last day of school. After about ten minutes celebrity gossip, Fyero decides he can't keep his secret from Elizabeth anymore , so he just blurts out "ERIC KISSED ME!"

"OH MY GOD AWWWWWW! Is he a good kisser?!" Elizabeth asks curiously.

"Yes!" Fyero says blushing

"Come on, we are going to living room, you _h_ave to tell your parents"

"But but but but Lizzie! I don't want to tell them! They'll embarrass me!"

"No buts Fyero, now come on! They'll be so happy for you! " reluctantly Fyero lets his cousin drag him to the living room.

"Mom, Dad, guess what?" Fyero says nervously.

"What?" his parents answer in unison

"Eric kissed me!"  
"Awwwwwwwww, My son is in looove!" Rachel teases.

"Mom! Stop!" Fyero squeals

"But, Buddy you know it's true!" Finn teases

Fyero goes back to his room still feeling majorly embarrassed.

"I'm really glad that Fyero found Eric he's so much happier now." Finn says to Rachel after Fyero leaves the living room.

"Me too. He's such an amazing kid it was so hard to see him feeling so down all the time." Rahel replies, the memories of her son's horrible time flooding through her head."

"I think he has really gotten better, he's more confident now and he's not afraid to be himself anymore."  
"I always knew he was going to be a brave kid."

A few minutes later, Rachel takes the twins into Fyero's room so he can see them. He's barely seen them all day and he loves them to death.

"They want to see you." She says placing Christopher in Fyero's arms.

"Hey little bro, I've missed you. God you're growing so fast." Fyero says letting his little brother's tiny precious fingers wrap around his big ones.

Rachel then takes Christopher from Fyero and gives him Alexis.

"You are such a pretty little girl." Fyero tells his sister kissing her tiny cheek.

"It amazes me how much you love them." Rachel tells Fyero.

She then takes the babies to Stella's room because Stella absolutely adores her little brothers and sister.

"Look who I brought to see you." Rachel tells Stella lying the babies down on the bed next to her.

"Mommy! They're getting so big now." Stella says smiling.

"They are, aren't they?" Rachel replies smiling back her daughter.

"Was I as tiny as they are?"

"You were actually smaller. You were a very tiny baby."  
"I was?"

"Yes Honey, you were very small. But you'll always be tiny, you're like me."

"Am I going to be a star like you Mommy? I want to be a star."

"You are, you and your big brother, and maybe even the twins are all going to be stars someday!"

"You really think so, Mommy?"

"I _know_ so."

That night Rachel absolutely not stop smiling. She knew this summer was going absolutely positively perfect. She just knew.

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter, so I'd love to know what you guys think of it! Please review! **


	14. Daddy Time

Rachel sighs, she doesn't want to leave for her work trip tomorrow, not at all. She will be gone for three full days. Goodness, she doesn't want to leave her kids. She was going to be so worried about them while she was gone. Especially the twins, she hadn't left them once since they were born. They'd be in good hands though, Fyero and Elizabeth were going to watch them so Finn could still go to work. She also knew that Finn would be fine taking care of the kids after work without her there. He was practically perfect at being a dad. Rachel sighs again, but this time Finn hears her.

"What's wrong?" he asks

"Oh, I just don't want to leave the kids tomorrow." Rachel replies frowning.

"I know, but it's only for three days, and they'll be fine, I promise."

The next morning came quicker than Rachel wanted it to.

"You four be good for your father." She said before heading out the door for the airport.

She kisses all four children on the cheek and spends a little more time than she expected saying goodbye, because then Finn called out "Honey, we need to go if you wanna make your flight."  
"Bye guys love you!" Rachel says shutting the door behind her.

Finn gets home from dropping Rachel off at the airport and the first thing he hears is the sound of Christopher's cries. He discovers Christopher doesn't need fed or changed, so he figures he just misses his mommy, Christopher's kind of a momma's boy.

"I know Buddy, you miss Mommy, don't you? She'll be back soon enough, I promise." Finn says gently stroking Christopher's tiny head.

When the twins fell asleep, Finn deiced that he would ask Stella and Fyero if they wanted to watch a movie. They decided to watch The Lion King. It's an old family favorite, Finn used to watch it all the time when he was little, and he probably watched it with Fyero at least twice a week when he was about four years old. When the movie is about half way over, Stella falls asleep, so Finn carries to her room and lays her down on her bed.

"Goodnight Stell Bell, I'll see you in the morning. Sweet dreams, Princess" he says pulling the covers over her and kissing her on the cheek.

In the morning, Finn is greeted by one of his daughter's famous giant bear hugs. "Morning Daddy." Stella says.

"Why, good morning Stell." Replies Finn tickling Stella's side.

"Daddy! Stop it!"  
"Nope, not until you say please."  
"Pleeeaaaase?"  
"Oh, alright"  
"Daddy? Do you _have _to go to work today?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Why?  
"Just because, I have to, Sweetheart."

"But I don't want you to go."

"I know you don't, but I have to. We'll do something when I get home from work, I promise."

"Okay."

"Be good, alright?"

"I will, bye Daddy! I love you!"  
"Good. I love you too, Sweetheart. I'll see you later okay? Bye."

Babysitting was fairly easy for Fyero and Elizabeth. Stella just played with Juliet, and the twins were easy all they had to was change and feed them. He liked babysitting, but at the same time Fyero couldn't wait till he was done because he was going to dinner with Eric.

"Lizzie, I don't know what to wear!" Fyero whined

"Wear army green, it makes your eyes pop, and you told me Eric always says you have pretty eyes, so he'll like that."

"Thanks you are a lifesaver!"

"No problem! Tell me how it goes!"  
"I will I promise!"

When Finn gets home from work he barely even sees Fyero because Eric comes to pick him up a few minutes later.

At the restaurant Fyero and Eric are having a nice time talking and laughing and flirting, when Fyero takes Eric's hand a boy walks by and whispers "Fags" Fyero hears him and tears start dripping down his cheek.

"You want to go away from here? Let's get you home." Eric says wrapping his arms around Fyero.

"Eric. I'm so sorry. It's just that I am still fragile"

"Babe, it's okay I don't care if you cry in front of me. You're hurting, and I'll stay here because I love you."

When Fyero gets home he's balling his eyes out. Finn immediately goes over to him. "Oh my goodness, Buddy, what happened?" He asks Fyero.

"This jerk at the restaurant… he … he… he called me and Eric fags!"

"Buddy, that's horrible! But it's going to be alright because I'm here. I'm here for you. Always, whenever you need me I'll be here always. If this ever happens again let me know, and I'll go kick some ass Okay? I love you so much!"

"Thanks Dad. I love you too." Fyero says letting his father hug him.

Fyero goes to his room and refuses to come out. So Finn goes in there to talk to him.

"Still upset?" he asks.

"Yeah, I just thought I was getting better." Fyero says sighing.

"You are. The population of douche bags in Lima, Ohio is just increasing that's all."  
a small smile appears on Fyero's face. "You're right" he says.

"If anyone has a problem with you and Eric being in love you just tell them to fuck of, Alright?

"I can do that."  
"Good, now cheer up because you deserve to be happy."

The next morning when Finn is on his way to work, Rachel calls him.

"Morning, Honey." he says into the phone.

"You miss me?" Rachel asks him.

"Of course I do."

"How are the kids."  
"They're fine. Fyero had a bit of a rough night, but he's okay now."

"Oh dear, what happened?"

"This complete ass hole called him and Eric fags while they were at dinner.

"Poor thing, I bet it hurt him pretty bad."  
"It did, the poor kid was balling his eyes out, I felt so bad for him"  
"I'm glad he's alright now. Do the kids miss me?"

"OH yeah. They miss you a whole lot."  
"I miss them too, are the twins doing alright?"

"They're doing fine, but Christopher seems to miss you an awful lot. I swear, he's such a little momma's boy."  
"He really is isn't he? Has he been too fussy?"

"Not really, but I can tell he misses you. he'll cry out of nowhere and I think that's why, ya know, because he misses you"

"Aww, he's just precious"  
"He is, all the kids have been really good, no trouble.

"That's good. I have to go. Tell the kids I love them I love you, bye"  
"I will, I love you too bye."

At work, Finn can hardy even focus. He feels so bad that he has to be at work instead of at home with his kids. God, he missed them, they were just the absolute most precious thing in the world to him.

After work he drove home smiling, thinking about the kids about, ho w glad they'd be that he was home.

"Daddy!" Stella said smiling when Finn walked in the door.

"Hey Princess." He said to Stella smiling then he said hi to Fyero and kissed both of the twins foreheads, telling them how much he'd missed them. As much as he missed Rachel, Finn sure was glad to have his just Daddy time.

**Please review, I really adore Finn in this chapter and would like to know your thoughts on it!**


	15. Sweet 16

It's July 1st , 2030, Fyero's sixteenth birthday. His sixteenth birthday, he's been a part of Finn and Rachel's life for sixteen wonderful years and they couldn't be more proud to have such an amazing kid as a part of this family.

Fyero went into the living room smiling and rereading his midnight happy birthday text from Eric. It read _Happy Birthday, my love 3 xoxo I'll love you forever. Love, Eric._

His daze is interrupted when his mother kisses him on the check. "Happy Sweet Sixteen Honey" Rachel says.

"Thanks Mom." he replies.

"Bubby! Happy Birthday!" Stella says hugging her brother.

"Thank you Sis!"

"Fyero! Happy Birthday, Bud!" Finn says giving Fyero one of those tackle like hugs fathers always give to their sons.

"Thanks Dad!"

Fyero notices a gift bag setting on the arm of the couch.

"Open it." His mother tells him.

The tag on the outside of the bag reads. _For the many memories to remember on your 16__th__ birthday. Love, Mom and Dad. _

Inside the bag, is a brand new camera. It's blue and shiny, and perfect for storing the memories that Fyero will always want to remember.

"Thank you Mom and Dad. It's perfect, I love it."

"We're glad you do." Finn and Rachel reply smiling at Fyero.

Fyero spends the time before the party perfecting himself. Eric is going to be there, so he wants to look nice. Not to mention, it _is _his sixteenth birthday so he _has_ to look absolutely hot. He goes with a chocolate brown button-up shirt to match his eyes. He likes to compliment his eyes because Eric thinks they're gorgeous. He pairs the shirt with khakis, so he looks nice, but not so he's overdoing it,Fyero hates to overdress. He comes down the stairs and he feels totally amazing

"Oh Honey, look at you! You look so grown up , you're gonna make me cry!" Rachel says to him

"Mom, don't cry. I'm not graduating until too and a half years from now."  
"It's just… I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks Mom, now no more crying, we don't want your mascara to smear before the party even starts."  
"Oh, right."

Fyero sits in one of the white fold out chairs in the backyard, when Eric sneaks up behind him.

"Hello, my love. Happy Birthday." He says kissing Fyero's cheek."

"What are you doing here? You do realize you're about thirty minutes early, right?"  
"Of course I do, I wanted to spend more time with you."  
"Well, I'm glad, I've missed you."  
"Aww, I've missed you too, Lovely."

"Hey Fyero, quit the romantic crap with your boyfriend and say hi to me. I mean, I _am_ your favorite cousin , aren't I?" Elizabeth teases.

"Of course you are Elizabeth." Fyero teases back.

"Good. I guess I'll leave you two love birds alone."

"Hey Eric, I think it's time for you to meet my dear uncles… well my other uncle, you already know my Uncle Blaine of course." Fyero says grinning

"Oh yeah, your dear Uncle Kurt that you always talk about. ".

Fyero laces his hand into Eric's and they walk toward his uncle.

"Hi Uncle Kurt." Fyero says.

"Hi Fyero, Happy Birthday… Oh is this Eric?" Kurt asks

"Yeah, this is Eric." Fyero replies blushing.

"Blushing are we? Yeah, I would say that my dear nephew is_ definitely _in love_."_

_"_God Uncle Kurt, you are so embarrassing!"  
"Oh that's nothing compared to what I used to say to your parents back when we were in high school."  
Fyero is setting next to Eric almost unawre of the events going on at the rest of the party. Then his mom comes to him holding Christopher.  
"I think he wants to tell you happy birthday." Rachel says smiling.

"Hey there little bro. Look, Mommy got you all dressed up for my birthday. I bet that made you get all fussy, didn't it, huh?"

"Honey, you should open your presents." Rachel says smiling.

"Alright I'm coming"

Fyero picks up the present from his dad. On the outside is a note that reads _Fyero-I am so proud of the incredible person I've watched you become over the past sixteen years. Happy Birthday Buddy! Love, Dad._

He opens the bag and inside he finds a little box that has a gold football shaped pin inside of it. The note next to it reads _For good luck next season._

"It's perfect. I love it. Thanks Dad!"  
"You're welcome Bud." Finn replies.

The note on the present from his mom reads, _My dear Fyero, Sixteen years ago today, you became this precious angel in my life, but I never dreamed that you would inspire me so much. Happy Birthday, Sweetheart . Love, Mom. _ Fyero's present from his mom is a new shirt that says I am ME. And PROUD of it.

"Mom seriously, this is so me. Thank you.

"You're welcome honey."

Opening Elizabeth's present is always fun because she always writes dorky birthday poems inside of the card. This year's says. _Happy Birthday to you. I sure hope that wasn't too out of the blue. You're sixteenth year is brand new. Fyero, my dear favorite cousin I love you._

_Love always, Elizabeth._

Elizabeth gets Fyero a new brown leather bracelet, because she knows how much Fyero loves to wear leather bracelets.

"Thanks Elizabeth."  
The rest of Fyero's presents are absolutely amazing. He saves the present from Eric for last, because he wants to open it when it's just he and Eric alone Next it was time for cake, chocolate with loads of icing, Fyero's absolute most favorite kind of cake in the entire world.

He's eating his cake very neatly, when Eric reaches over and gently dabs icing onto his nose and cheeks.

"Eric! Now my face is all messed up! I look absolutely awful!" Fyero whines.

"Honey, you could never look awful, you're gorgeous" Eric relies kissing Fyero's chocolate icing glazed cheek.  
the sun began to set and the party was dying down. Elizabeth spent a lot of the remainder of the party teasing Fyero and Eric. After everyone else had left Fyero went and grabbed his present from Eric so he could open it. The present was in a large box and the gift tag on read. _To my dearest Fyero, with love _From Eric. Inside is a black and white painting that says Eric loves Fyero with hearts all around it. Fyero new Eric was a painter so he figured he must have painted it.

"Eric did you make this?" He asks.

"Yes I did. Do you like it?"Eric asks.

"I love it.i love it as much as I love you."  
"I love you, happy birthday." Eric says kissing Fyero's lips very sweetly

"I love you too." Fyero says happily.

Fyero smiles as he walks into the house after Eric leaves.

Today was amazing, Fyero knew he couldn't have asked for a better sixteenth birthday. It realld had been his best birthday ever.

**Another chapter that was so much fun to write! Please review :D**


	16. Precious

The twins are two and a half months old now, and growing so fast. They were always smiling and giggling tiny cute little giggles.

"Morning, Christopher, look at you you're such a big boy" Rachel says picking her son up out of his crib.

"Wanna go see Daddy, Honey? Come on let's go see Daddy." she says.

Rachel takes her son to the living room where she knows Finn will be.

"Honey look who came to say hi." She says bringing their son closer to Finn.

"Well, hey there Little Man, aren't you growing up so fast?" Finn says grinning.

"I swear, he looks more and more like you every day." Rachel says.

"He's a Momma's boy though."  
"Hey look Finn, he's even got your dimples now."

"Yeah, he does."

"I gotta go get Alexis up, can you take him for a minute?"  
"Yeah of course."

"Hey Buddy, I just want to tell you that I love you, I love you so much. You know, you've got the same lop-sided grin that everyone claims I have. You're just like me, little guy, and one day I'm gonna teach you how to be a good man. I'll teach you not to hit girls and how you can be nice to them. But now for the fun part, one day when you're old enough, your brother and I are going to teach you how to play football. You and I we can play together whenever you want, I promise. And one more thing, you're gonna be an amazing kid, Christopher Everett Hudson, you already are." Finn tells Christopher letting him wrap his fingers around his way larger hands. Then he kisses his son's forehead.

Alexis definitely loves Finn too, she is a total Daddy's girl.

"There's my pretty girl." Finn says as Rachel hands him Alexis, and he hands Christopher back to her.

"She really is beautiful." Rachel says.

"She is she's so tiny though."

"Alexis is like a tiny, adorable, girl version of her Daddy."

"Yeah the little princess sure didn't inherit my height, now did she?"

"No, but other than that she looks like you."

"She does actually."

"You know what we should do?"  
"No what?"

"Get family pictures taken!"

"Yeah, that's a really good idea."

They scheduled an appointment with the local photographer and the plan is set into action.

Fyero and Stella aren't that excited about it but they agree anyway.

On the day of the pictures, when Rachel puts Christopher in his navy blue polo and khakis all he does is fuss.

"Shh Honey, don't cry Mommy doesn't like it when you cry. It's not gonna be that much longer I promise." She tells him."Look how handsome you are, you look just like your daddy."

Stella comes out a few minutes later smiling.

"Mommy! Mommy! I got dressed all by myself!" She says excitedly

"Oh my goodness! Good job, you're such a big girl."

"I am, do I look pretty today Mommy?"

"Sweetheart, you look beautiful."  
"Thank you Mommy."

"You're welcome, Honey."

Finn comes into the living room a few minutes later

"Well don't all my girls look pretty today." He says

"Daddy, do I look like a princess?" Stella asks him smiling.

"Yes. You look like a princess, a very pretty one too."  
"Really Daddy?"  
"Really, you know I wouldn't lie to you, Princess."

Then Finn sits down by Rachel and the twins.  
"Look at you little ones, Mommy dressed you two up nice today didn't she?" he says to the twins.

"They were pretty fussy though, especially Christopher." Rachel replies

"He's always fussy though. He just wants to be left alone."

"Like me, the poor little guy can't that he hates when he doesn't get what he wants."

The whole family looks well put together, the boys in navy blue and the girls in red. As soon as they get in the car to head to the photography studio to get the pictures taken Christopher starts to cry very loudly.

"Shh, what's wrong Honey? it's okay , it's okay Sweetheart I'm here, Momma's here, you're alright little guy. It's ok" Rachel says soothingly.

The photographer is a very nice lady, she takes very good pictures she starts with a picture of all the kids and it's very cute. They're all laying on a grassy background, looking up and smiling. Then the first whole family photo is taken. Christopher is sitting on Rachel's lap, Alexis is on Finn's lap, and Stella is on Fyero's shoulders. The next one is cute too, Stella's smile resembles Rachel's very much, and Christopher and Fyero both give a lopsided grin that is identical to Finn's. the photographer is very good at getting the kids to smile. The rest of the photo taking went very well.

After leaving they decide to out for icecream. Stella gets her ice cream all over her nose.

"Stell Bell, you got your ice cream all over your cute little nose." Finn says wiping it off with a napkin for her.

"Daddy, my nose isn't cute, it ugly." Stella replies frowning."

"Princess, your nose is far from ugly, your nose is beautiful." Finn says kissing Stella's nose.

"Daddy! What was that for?"Stella asks giggling

"So that you won't ever feel like your nose is ugly ever again, ever." Finn replies.

"Daddy, that's silly, you know?"

"I know it is. But it worked, didn't it, Honey"

"Yes Daddy, it worked."

"Good, Now finish your ice cream before it melts."

Stella listens to her daddy and finishes her ice cream. Rachel finds out what Stella thinks about her nose and her heart breaks.

"Finn, did she really say that about her nose?" Rachel asks worriedly.

"Yeah, she did, it's awful, isn't it?" Finn replies.

"She's four years old Finn! Her self-esteem should not be that low."  
"I know, she probably got that from me."

"It's not your fault! She did get her nose from me!"  
"Don't talk like that. You two are both beautiful. You know that, Stella just doesn't understand that yet. I know she will one day though."

A few days later, the pictures come in. Rachel sees the one of the kids and she smiles. They're all so incredibly perfect, and beautiful. Rachel takes the pictures and shows them to Finn.

"Aren't these just adorable?" She asks him.

"Yeah, I mean not to brag or anything, but I'm pretty sure we have the cutest kids in all of Lima Ohio." Finn replies.

"We totally do. I mean, they are just so precious."

"It's impossible for them to not be precious. They _are _related to you."

"No, they get it from you."

"Then they must get it from both of us."

"I guess they do."

Finn and Rachel smile down at the photo. God, they were so lucky to have such precious kids.

**Review please! :D**


	17. Proud

School is here again which means everything is chaos. Finn leaves for work at six thirty, right after Fyero gets up. Rachel gets up at seven so she can see Fyero before he heads off to school. She get's the twins up ,usually at around eight o'clock, and takes Stella to preschool at nine. The twins are the only kids home with Rachel until one o'clock when she picks up Stella from preschool. When Stella gets out of school her face is streaked with tears, and fresh ones fall from her pretty brown eyes.

"Oh Sweetheart, what's the matter?" Rachel asks looking at her daughter, concern in her eyes.

"Mommy, the other kids are teasing me, they say I sing too much and they make fun my glasses and my nose." Stella says with even more tears flowing out of her eyes.

"Darling, I'm so sorry, but you're very very special you know that. Don't you?"  
"Mommy! I'm not special, I'm not very pretty and no one at school likes me."

"Listen Honey, you_ are_ special, you're _b_eautiful, and they don't know what they're missing. Your name is Stella, so you're a star, which means that you were born to shine. Don't listen to them, be yourself, because that's what makes you shine."

A smile slowly appears on Stella's face. "Thank you Mommy." She says

"You're very welcome, sweetheart." Rachel replies

When they get home Stella goes up to her room for her nap, so when she finally get alone time with the twins. At four and a half months old they're thriving, they're very smiley babies, it's adorable and it warms Rachel's heart.

The twins are quiet and very soundly asleep, but she talks to them anyway.

"You two are sleepyheads aren't you?" She whispers softly

A few minutes later Christopher wakes up and starts to cry. Rachel picks him up and rocks him very gently.

"What's the matter my handsome little boy?" Rachel asks him quietly. Everything is okay with him he just cries when he really wants someone to hold him.

So Rachel continues to rock him until he falls asleep. "Sweet dreams Sweetheart." She says softly kissing his cheek softly.

She sits there and watches the twins sleep for a while, smiling as there little, tiny eyelids flutter.

A while later, Fyero gets home from school.

"How was school?" Rachel asks him.

"Fine, I have a bunch of homework though." Fyero replies  
"Oh, already?"

"Yeah, that's the price I have to pay for being smart."

Fyero has always been a straight A student, he was very smart.

"How's Glee Club?"

"Good, it's duet week."  
"Who are you doing yours with?"  
"Actually, I'm doing mine with Eric. He transferred!"

"That's really good news!"

" I know, I'm really excited!"

Surprisingly everyone in the house is very quiet, but of course that all changes when Finn gets home work.

The kids always get very excited when he gets home.

Fyero tells him about Eric's transfer and he is very happy for his son.

Later, when Stella's asleep Rachel tells Finn about what happened with Stella and the other kids.

"Are you serious, she's four years old! This is horrible, they cannot say stuff like that to her! Finn says very seriously.

"I know, it's awful I've never seen her cry like that." Rachel replies

"it's not fair, she's beautiful, and at age four she already doesn't believe that."  
"She will, I know it because she's strong she won't always let these things get to her."

Finn goes to Stella's room to watch her sleep, he does that when he's worried about her.

"Daddy?" he hears her whisper.

"Hey Beautiful, what are you doing up?" Finn asks.

"Can't sleep, I just keep remembering what the other kids said."

"Shhh, don't think about that you're so pretty, now go back to sleep."

"Ok, Daddy."

"Good, that's my girl."

"I still can't sleep."

"Here I'll stay here with you till you fall asleep."  
"Thank you Daddy."

Stella slowly falls asleep, her big brown eyes fluttering a little. She's such a pretty, happy, good girl that's it's hard for Finn to understand how anyone or anything could ever hurt her. After she's completely asleep, Finn gets up to leave Stella's room, but he stops to kiss her forehead cause he always does that when she falls asleep.

The next day is Saturday, so everyone is home.

"Morning Daddy." Stella says smiling

"Morning Stell Bell." Finn replies.

"What are we going to do today?"  
"I don't know what do you wanna do today?"

"I don't know."

"You silly girl, if you don't know how am I supposed to know?"

"Can we go somewhere?"

"No we have to stay home today because Fyero has a game later."

"Oh, can I make a sign for Bubby's game?"

"Yeah you can do that."

Game days are crazy days because Fyero always gets so nervous before them.  
"Dad?" Fyero asks on the way to his game.

"Yeah bud ,what's up?" Finn asks.

"What if I screw up? I'm a horrible quarterback!"  
"Listen to me, you are not a horrible quarterback. You are an amazing one. Heck, you're a much better than I was when I was high school."  
"Thank you Dad, it's just I'm so nervous, I'm always nervous, it's so nerve- wracking going out there."  
"I know, but you are amazing, and plus you're wearing your lucky pin I got you for your birthday, you'll be fine."

"Thanks, Dad I love you see you later."  
"I love you too, knock em' dead buddy"

Fyero is nervously throwing practice passes, when he spots Elizabeth smiling at him from the sidelines, Elizabeth is a cheerio, much her fathers' dismay. Then he spots Eric flashing him a huge grin, his eyes sparkling.

Fyero's nerves go away right before the game starts. Everything is perfect. The game was great and he played very well. They won with a score of 28 to 7. After Fyero comes out of locker room he can tell that everyone is so proud of him.

"Honey you did so good." His mom tells him.

Finn tackle hugs him and says "Oh my God! You were amazing, Kid."

"I thought you were fabulous, I mean of course you always are Babe, but just damn, I'm so proud of you." Eric says kissing Fyero's cheek.

"Thanks, but you're fabulous too." Fyero replies.

"I think you should know, that I was only cheering for you, and Ethan of course, but mostly just you."Elizabeth says smiling.

"Why thank you, and may I just say that your jumps were flawless." Fyero says smiling back.

"Hey Bubby, I think you were a superstar today." Stella says giving Fyero a high-five and smiling.

"Aww, thank you Sis." Fyero says hugging his sister.

The whole family is very happy in the moment. Finn and Rachel are so proud of their children. Proud that Stella is such a good, pretty little girl, and proud of Fyero for being so talented. Yes, they are definitely very proud parents, very proud indeed.

**Review please, and Happy Thanksgiving :]**


	18. Halloween

It's the week before Halloween and all the kids are excited, and okay maybe Finn and Rachel were excited too, Halloween is a big deal to this family. They went all out, and it's the twins' first Halloween so Rachel was, of course determined to get them the cutest baby Halloween costumes ever. She gets Christopher a lion costume and Alexis a bunny one.

"I got the twins' Halloween costumes today." Rachel tells Finn smiling.

"Let me see them like right now!" Finn says excitedly.

"This is Christopher's, it's a lion cub costume."  
"That is just the coolest baby costume ever."  
"I know, and then I got Alexis a bunny rabbit costume."

"You know they're going to be super fussy when you're getting them into these things right?"

"I know, but this year you're doing it."

"Oh dear God, that'll be interesting, so why am I doing it and not you?"

"Because I have to help Stella with her princess costume."

"Oh, so I assume that means, she's gonna get a tiara and all of that other princess stuff?"  
"Naturally."  
"Of course you get the easy job."  
"Easy? Our daughter's a little diva, it's not going to be a very easy job making her a perfect princess costume."  
"She is a diva that's for sure."

"The other day she was doing that hairbrush microphone thing that I used to do when I was little, it was the cutest thing ever. She reminds me so much of myself."

"She's always reminded me of you ever since the day she was born she has."

"She's going to be the biggest diva when she's a teenager, and gorgeous too, you better keep her away from those boys."  
"Don't bring up boys yet! She'll only be five in January, and she's not going to date anyone until she's thirty!"

"Oh you are such a protective father!"  
"I can't help it she's my little girl."

"I know and she always will be, you know that, she'll always love you and you'll always be her daddy."  
"I know, but I don't want her to grow up."

When Fyero gets home, he seems annoyed.

"Mom, Eric is insisting on going as Bob and Larry from _Veggie Tales _for Halloweenand he's making me be Larry!" Fyero whines  
"Honey, that is just so adorable you should totally do it!"Rachel replies

"But Mom I don't want to where tights they are the most disgusting thing in the whole world."

"Do you love Eric?"

"Of course I do."  
"Then do this for him, do it because you love him!"

"Oh alright."

After dinner they all carve pumpkins.  
"Daddy, does my pumpkin look bad?" Stella asks her father  
"No, it doesn't look bad at all it's adorable, just like you." Finn says smiling at his daughter.

"Dude, the pumpkin guts are so gross." Fyero whines

"Kid we are having a pumpkin gut fight. You need to get over your fear of goop." Finn tells Fyero.

"Dad no we are not!" Fyero whines.

"Yes we are starting now!"

Fyero squeals as the gut touches his cheek

"Dad, that's not cool! You are going down!

They threw guts at each other for ten minutes till it was gone.

"Over your fear of goop now?" Finn asks Fyero.

"Yeah that was actually kind of fun." Fyero replies laughing.

Halloween is here, and everything is crazy.

"Mommy, are you almost done with my makeup?" Stella asks, getting antsy.

"Almost Honey, just hold still so I can do your lipstick." Rachel replies, getting very impatient with her daughter.

"Ok Mommy."

"There all done, now go show Daddy."

"Daddy look! Mommy did my makeup, I look like a real princess!" Stella says excitedly.

"You look very pretty, Sweetheart, but no more makeup until you're thirteen, I'm not ready for you to be so grownup." Finn tells Stella very sincerely.

"Why not Daddy?"  
"Because you're my little girl and I don't want you to ever grow up."

"But Daddy, I'm only four, I won't be grownup for a long time."

"I know, but your still going to grow up."  
"I don't want to grow up though."

"I really don't want you to grow up either but you sort of will have to."

Stella sits down and starts watching Halloween cartoons so her daddy can get the twins ready. When Finn finally gets the twins into their Halloween costumes they look adorable.

"Look who's all dressed up now." Finn says smiling .

"Oh my goodness they're so adorable!" Rachel says .

"Cutest kids ever, we did good."

"Yeah we did, I mean look at them, they're just so cute."

"I don't think they're going to last too long in these costumes though."

"Awww look, they're smiling."

"They didn't even fuss once."  
"Are you serious? That's practically a miracle."

Rachel picks Christopher and Finn picks up Alexis.

"Aren't you just the cutest little baby lion cub ever? Huh little guy?" Rachel coos.

"Look at you my pretty little bunny rabbit you." Finn says playfully to Alexis

Fyero comes down in his Larry the Cucumber costume, and waits patiently for Eric to get there. When he finally does Fyero smiles and says "Boy, you make one handsome tomato."  
"You make a very handsome cucumber too if I do say so myself." Eric replies kissing Fyero on the cheek.

After the two boys leave, it's time for trick-or-treating. Stella looks absolutely adorable in her tiara, pink poofy dress and silver shoes. They go around the whole neighborhood, the twins hardly even cry but they start to get cold very quickly. It's a very good thing that they brought the twins's fleece baby blankets with them. Rachel wraps both of the twins up in them, covering their tiny, freezing cold hands

"I know it's cold out, I know it is, my beautiful little ones. You're all bundled up now, you'll be alright now." Rachel tells the twins comfortingly.

By the time they get back to the house it's around eight thirty and Stella looks very sleepy.

"Come on you beautiful princess you, it's bed time" Finn tells her Stella.

"But Daddy, I'm not tired!" Stella whines.

"Yes you are pretty girl, come on you're going to bed."

"Daddy, that's not fair! I don't want to go to bed yet!"  
"Stella stop. Be a good girl, that I know you are and go to bed."

"Fine Daddy, I'll go to bed, but only because I love you and I don't want to make you mad."  
"That's a good girl."

The kids are finally in bed after a lot of fussing, and it's clear to Finn and Rachel that this has been their greatest Halloween ever .

**Really fun chapter and I'd love to know your thoughts on it, please review! **


	19. I'll Always Have Your Back

Fyero is casually walking down the hall to class with Eric and Elizabeth, and right as Eric takes Fyero's hand in his grasp, the new boy, Skylar Hulson, punches Fyero right in the eye, and with unexplained anger growls, "That's for being a fag . You gay loser."

"_What_ did you just call my cousin?" Elizabeth asks angrily.

"A fag, what's it to you, oh that's right you have fags for parents." Sneers Skylar

"Alright, that's it, come on boys let's get you out of here."

"Fyero, are you going to be ok?" Elizabeth asks once they are sitting on the stairs in the courtyard.

"No, I just want my Dad. " Fyero answers crying.

"You want me to call him, or do you want to?"

"I'll call him."

"Dad?" Fyero barley gets out when his father answers the phone.

"Hey kid, you sound upset, what's wrong?" Finn asks with lots of concern in his vice

"I got beat up, and…. Then… then, I got called a fag. Can you please come get me?"  
"I cannot believe someone could be that big of dick and beat you up! I'm so sorry, of course I'll come get you."

"Thanks Dad, I love you."

"I love you too kid. Hang in there, I'll come get you soon. I promise."

Fyero hangs up the phone and immediately begins to sob.

"Oh Fyero Sweetheart, I'm so sorry, it should have been me." Eric says taking Fyero into his arms and letting his tears fall onto his shoulder.

"Eric, please don't say that, but thank you." Fyero barely manages to reply.

"You're welcome."  
"Eric can you leave me with Elizabeth? Please? I kind of need to talk to her alone"

"Of course I can my dear."

"What did you want to talk to me alone about? Elizabeth asks.

"Nothing. I just really didn't want Eric to see me cry anymore." Fyero sobs  
"Oh Honey, the boy is absolutely in love with you. He doesn't mind."  
"Will you take me to my dad, he's in the office, but I don't wanna go back into school alone."  
"Of course I will."

On the way home, Fyero breaks into complete sobs again.

"Hey, it's alright you're going to be alright, I know you will." Finn says as more tears fall from Fyero's eyes

"No Dad! I'm not going to be ok! Don't you get it, the world doesn't want people like me." Fyero sobs

"Yes they do, some people are just too sick, and disgusting, and rude to realize how truly amazing you are."  
"Dad, what in the world is wrong with me?"

"Don't you even think anything is wrong with you even for a minute."

"But Dad, I'm not perfect and I never will be."  
"You are to me, and your mother, and your uncles, and Elizabeth, and Eric, and so many other who love you."  
" Thanks Dad, but I still don't feel any better at all."

"You will though, you just need some time that's all."  
Fyero goes straight to his room and just lays down and cries.

Finn comes in and sits down next to him.

"Leave me alone Dad! I just want to die!" Fyero sobs  
"You're that hurt? I'm sorry, but I promise you that things will get better, they always do."

"But what if they don't get better? I always get bullied, and I feel like it is never going get any better"

At this point, Finn starts to silently cry.

"Dad, why are you crying?" Fyero asks

"Because I love you, and I hate seeing you hurt, and I don't want anything like this to happen to you ever again." Finn says wrapping his son into a huge hug.

"You are the greatest dad in the whole wide world."  
" You are the bravest, best, kindest son in the world don't you ever change."

"I love you Dad."  
"I love you too, kid."

After an hour passes Elizabeth shows up at Fyero's bedroom door

"Lizzie, I thought I told you I wanted to be left alone." Fyero whines

"You did, but my dads forced me to come over and cheer you up." Elizabeth says smiling  
"What am I gonna do with them?"  
"Come on Fyero, I thought we could watch _The Phantom of the Opera _. I know how much you adore Gerard Butler, so what do you say?"

"Oh, alright, I _do_ adore Gerard Butler."

Fyero smiles as he sings along to the music, with his cousin. For the first time since he was bullied that afternoon, he feels genuinely happy. When the movie ends, Elizabeth notices a smile on Fyero's face and she smiles back at him and says, "See I told you this would cheer you up."

"You were right, as always, this really did cheer me up." Fyero grins, and hugs Elizabeth tightly

"I not only did this because Dad and Daddy forced me to, I also did this because I love you, and I just wanted to see you smile, your amazing lop-sided smile ."

"Aww, I love you too my dearest cousin, and thank you for making me smile, I really appreciate it."

"Anytime, now remember, your amazing, funny, talented, nice, and nothing is ever going to bring you down."

"I'll remember, I promise."

"Good, I love you, I'll see you tomorrow for Saturday night family dinner. By the way we missed you in glee club today."  
"Aww, I missed you guys too, wait before you go do you have time for a song?"  
"Fyero you know that I always have time for a song."

They sing "Defying Gravity." Together like they always do when either one of them needs any extra cheering up.

"I feel so much better, I seriously have the best cousin in the whole wide world. I love you Elizabeth Katy Hummel-Anderson." Fyero says smiling at his cousin.

"I love you too, Fyero Finn Hudson" Elizabeth says smiling back at him.

Fyero finally knows everything will get better, because he knows he has people that love him that will always be there for him.

He checks his phone and smiles as he reads a text from Eric. It says

_My love- I just want you to know that I'm so proud of you. You were so brave today, I'm so proud of you. You are such a brave, kind, true man. You're my knight in shining armor, and I'm so proud to call you mine. I promise I'll always have your back no matter what. I love you so much and I just want to see you smile._

_Xoxo, Eric_

Fyero goes to the living room and randomly hugs his father.

"What was that random hug for?" Finn asks

"For being the world's greatest dad and always having my back."  
"Thank you, I'm glad you know that I'll always your back."  
"I think you're right, things will get better just like they always do."  
"Good, I know you're going get through this crap, you're one tough kid. I'm so proud of you."  
"I love you Dad!"  
"I love you too Fyero.

Fyero smiles, he knows now that he is loved and things will get better and that his family and his boy friend will always have his back.

**Loved writing this chapter. Sorry if I made you cry! Reviews would be lovely! **


	20. Crawling

It's hard to believe that the twins are already six and a half months old. They've been very mobile lately, so Rachel figures that it is about time for them to start crawling. She knows they will be a handful when they finally do start crawling but she's excited for it to happen anyway.

When Stella and Fyero are at school, Rachel takes total advantage of her alone time with the twins. They seem to be very happy with their mother. Christopher is sitting all-fours style when Rachel notices he's moving forward a little. Rachel smiles, her son is crawling.

"Honey, you're crawling, you big boy you. Mama's proud of you." She coos

As he starts crawling faster, Christopher falls over and hits his head on the floor. As he starts to cry, Rachel rubs his head, and tries to get him to calm down. "It's ok Sweetie, you're gonna feel better soon." Rachel says rocking him back and forth.

As soon as she puts Christopher on the floor, he starts crawling again.

"That's my determined little boy! Come on crawl to Momma." Christopher crawls slowly towards his mother and Rachel starts thinking to herself 'Yeah he will definitely play football one day, oh well, so much for him never getting seriously injured.'

When he finally crawls all the way to her, Christopher looks very tired so Rachel puts him in his crib for a nap. "Sleep tight my very active little boy, you did such a good job." She says kissing his cheek.

Rachel then goes back to the living room to spend time with Alexis before it is time for Stella to come home from preschool.

Rachel smiles as her tiny daughter begins to crawl forward. "Good girl, come here beautiful, come on you can do it. Crawl to Mommy!" Rachel encourages smiling.

After making it to her momma Alexis smiles, her beautiful, daddy- inherited lopsided smile. Rachel is suddenly realizing how grown up her twins already are, they're growing up to fast.

When Stella gets home from preschool Rachel tells her to make sure her things are always picked up now that the twins can crawl and get to things a whole lot easier.

"But Mommy, I don't like keeping my things picked up." Stella complains.

"I know but you need to because we don't want your brother and sister tripping on things and picking them up and putting them in their mouths and choking on them, now do we?" Rachel tells her.

It really is chaos whenever the twins crawl because Rachel has to keep constant eye on them to make sure they're not getting into things, or falling and bumping their heads on the floor. Alexis seems to be the more clumsy one of the twins. She always falls or trips. Poor thing, clearly she inherited her daddy's clumsiness.

"Daddy is going to be so proud of you two. He'll probably cry too. He hates how fast the two of you are growing up." Rachel tells the twins.

By the time Finn gets home from work the twins are already starting to become masters at crawling.

"Guys, I'm home ." Finn calls walking through the door.

He's in the middle of taking of his shoes when he stops in shock at the sight of the twins crawling.

"Oh my god… oh my god… they're crawling." He says to himself, completely shocked.

"What was that, Honey?" Rachel asks, having just now walked into the living room.

"The twins are crawling, I didn't know they started crawling." He says, still very surprised.

"They just started today and they're already like little monkeys."  
"I can't believe I missed it, I feel like such a terrible father."  
"You're not, you're an amazing father, and you know that. The twins love you, and they're not gonna care that you missed the first time they crawled, they're too little to even know that."  
"I just, I… I don't wanna miss anything their growing up too fast, and I don't want them to ever grow up."

"I know, trust me, I know, I don't want them to grow up either"  
"You're right though they really are our little monkeys."

'I know, they're so cute."  
"Not just cute, adorable."

After the twins are done crawling, Finn picks Alexis up, kisses her nose and says "Look at you, you're such a big girl, crawling already, you're going to be running away from your mother and I aren't you my baby girl." Alexis smiles at him, he always makes her smile she's such a Daddy's Girl.

"There's that precious smile that I love so much." Finn says smiling back at her.

He puts Alexis down gently and picks up Christopher.

"You too Little Man, don't run away from Mommy. I know you're a Momma's boy so I shouldn't have anything to worry about, now should I?" Finn says as his tiny son flashes him a cute, lop-sided grin almost Identical to his.

The twins are getting into trouble when they crawl. They fall a lot, which is really not good at all, Rachel worries that they'll hurt themselves from falling and bumping their heads on the hardwood floor so much. Alexis falls over and hits her head on the floor. As soon as she starts crying, Finn picks up Alexis, being careful of her head, he rocks her gently.  
"Aww, my little butterfly, it's okay Sweetheart, don't cry, I'm sorry you inherited my clumsiness. You'll get a hang of it though, I know you will, you are a very determined little girl. You get that from your mama." He says smiling at her.

A few minutes later, Alexis starts crawling again and this time she doesn't fall, not even just before coming to a stop.

"That's my girl, I knew you could do it! I'm so proud of you Butterfly." Finn says, raising her up towards the ceiling, kissing her forehead, and slowly lowering her back down. Alexis always likes when Finn does that and it always makes her giggle. She's such a happy baby, it doesn't take much to put that adorable little smile on her precious face.

"Aww, look at you two, she's such a little Daddy's girl." Rachel says, smiling at Finn and her daughter.

"Yeah she's my little butterfly, aren't you, Sweetie?" Finn says smiling at Alexis.

"Your little butterfly, I didn't know you called her that. Honey, that's the cutest name ever."

"That's because Alexis is one of the cutest things ever."  
"She is she's adorable. How did you come up with Butterfly anyway  
"Honestly, I don't really know. It just seemed to fit her."  
"It does, it's the perfect fit for her."  
"She kept falling a lot today, poor thing."  
"She fell a lot this morning too, she's a clumsy little thing. She gets that from you, you know."

"I know, poor thing, she's problem going to be a horrible dancer, thanks to me."  
"Fyero, Stella, and I can give her lessons don't worry, she'll be a good dancer."  
"Of course you will, but at least we know that she isn't ever going to need voice lessons with us as her parents."

"Yeah she is going to be an amazing singer. They are going to have to give her every single one of the solos."

"You got that right."

Rachel smiles, she's so proud of the twins and she knows that they will do many great things as they grow up.

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I decided to focus more on Alexis than I normally do. Hope you liked that. Review please : )**


	21. Special Little Girl

Ever since Stella could talk she's been coming to Finn about everything. So when she doesn't talk or smile, Finn becomes very worried. Something was wrong with his daughter, his little star wasn't herself, something was very wrong with his daughter, and he had to find out what it is that is upsetting her so much. He goes to her room, and sits down next to her on her bed. "Stella Sweetheart, is something bothering you?" he asks her.

"No." Stella answers quickly.

"Honey, I know something is bothering you. It's ok. You can tell me anything, you know that."

"Daddy, I don't have any friends because no one likes me, and because.. because… I'm not pretty like the other girls at school."

"Look at me, you are beautiful, the prettiest four year old in the whole world. So don't ever tell yourself that your ugly even for a minute. Can you promise me that you'll try not to tell yourself you're ugly anymore?"  
"I don't… I don't know if I can do that." Stella says, starting to cry, and then sob

"Shhhh, hey, hey Princess, don't cry ,you're beautiful. I know that you don't believe me but you_ are. _You are so pretty."  
"You're only saying that because you're my daddy."  
"No, I'm saying that because it's true."  
"Well no one else thinks so."  
"A lot of people think so."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, everyone's always telling Mommy how pretty you are."  
"Then why don't I think so."  
"Because you're like me, you never give yourself enough credit."  
"Daddy, did I make you sad? I'm sorry if I made you sad."  
"Stell Bell, Sweetheart, don't apologize, I'm just worried about you, I don't like when you get upset, that's all.

"Daddy, can you stay here with me? I don't want to be by myself."  
"Of course I can."

"I love you Daddy."  
I love you too my pretty little girl."  
Stella lays wrapped in Finn's arms until she falls peacefully asleep.

Finn continues to worry about Stella for the rest of the night.

"You're worried about Stella aren't you?" Rachel asks him.

Yeah, I mean to hear say those things, it just breaks my heart."  
"I know, it's because she's your little girl and you love her."  
"Yeah, I just don't want her to get hurt. She's really upset and I hate it for her. She's such a beautiful little girl and I wish she understood that. "

"I do to because she's perfect."

Stella comes into living room in her pajamas the next morning looking adorable.

"Good morning pretty girl." Finn tells her.

"Morning Daddy." She replies

"Want me to take you to school today, Princess?"  
"But Daddy, don't you have to go to work?"

"I'm not going in until ten today so I can spend some time with you."

"Oh, then yes, I want you to take me to school today."  
"Good, I like taking you to school because I don't get to do that very much."  
"I like it when you take me to school too Daddy."

"I'm glad you do, now go get all dolled up for school, because I know you love to do that."

"Ok Daddy."

Stella comes back out a few minutes later Stella comes out wearing a pink shirt with a matching plaid skirt with white tights and pink ballet flats.

"You look cute Stell Bell, you are just the prettiest little girl in the whole wide world."  
"Daddy, I'm just wearing my school clothes."  
"You look beautiful in anything. You're a little doll."  
"Do you really think that about me Daddy? Do you really think that I'm beautiful."  
"Of course I really think you're beautiful, Sweetheart. You know that, I don't lie especially to pretty girls like you, your Mommy, and Alexis."

"Thank you Daddy, that makes me feel better. I love you Daddy, so much."

"You're welcome, I'm glad that makes you feel better, I love you so much too. Now come here and give me a hug.

Stella gives Finn a hug, and he smiles at her, glad to see her happy.

"Daddy, are we going now?"

"No Silly, you haven't eaten your breakfast yet."

"Oh, whoops."  
When Stella rides to school with her daddy, she's chattering away, happy and smiling.

"Bye Princess, I love you, have a good day at school today." Finn says, dropping Stella off in her classroom.

"Bye Daddy, I love you too, and I'll have a good day just for you." Stella replies giving Finn a goodbye hug.

Stella has a good day at school for the first time in a while, she does her work quietly and sings softly to herself." Is that from _Wicked?" _A tiny blonde girl asks, hearing Stella sing.

"Yeah, my mommy was in it… on Broadway!" Stella replies excitedly.

"Really?"

"Yeah, and I want to be just like her when grow up!"  
"I want to be on Broadway too!"

"That's so cool, maybe we can be on Broadway together!"

"What's your name?"  
"Stella, what's yours?  
"Kylie, do you want to be my friend Stella?"  
"I would love to be your friend Kylie, I've never really had a friend before, well, except for my cousin Juliet."  
"I'm glad you want to be my friend Stella."  
"Me too."

"Mommy! Guess what?" Stella immediately asks Rachel when they're on the way home

"What Honey?" Rachel asks in reply.

"I made a new friend and her name is Kylie!"  
"That's really good, Sweetie, wait till you tell Daddy, he's going to be so happy for you."  
"I think Kylie is gonna be my best friend, I really do."

"I hope she is too, Sweetie. You deserve a best friend."  
"I like school now Mommy."

"I'm glad you do Sweetie."

When Finn gets home that night Stella is practically bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Daddy! Guess what?!" She says as soon as Finn walks through the door.

"What Stell Bell? He asks in reply.

"I made a new friend at school today! Her name is Kylie."

"See? I told you would make friends."

"Yes Daddy, yes you did."  
"I'm so glad you made a friend. You should have like about a thousand of them because you are so amazing."  
"Daddy, now you're just being silly even Fyero doesn't have that many and he's pretty awesome."

"You better believe I'm awesome." Fyero says sneaking up behind Stella.

"Bubby! You scared me!" Stella squeals loudly at her brother.

"Sorry Sis so I hear you made a new friend at school today."  
"Yes I did! How did you know that?"  
"How could I not know? It is all you've talked about all day!"  
"I know, I 'm sorry, but I'm just really super excited about it."

I know you are I was just joking with you Sis."  
"Well it wasn't that funny Bubby!"  
"Geez, calm down little diva. You really don't like me joking with you at all do you?"  
"No, I like joking, I was just teasing back."  
"I see, well you're very clever."  
"I know I am."

"Well, I'm gonna go finish my homework, night Sis."

"Ok, night Bubby."

Stella yawns several times in the following minute, so it's getting really close to bed time."  
"Come on Stell Bell, it's time for you to go to bed." Finn tells her.

"Ok Daddy, I'll go to bed now." Stella agrees sleepily.

Stella lays under her covers and without even the slightest argument lets Finn tuck her in. Stella smiles for the time in a while. Finn smiles back at her because it's been a very long time since he's seen his little girl smile. He's glad she's finally happy again, it's always such a blessing to see her happy, it really is. Before Stella falls asleep she smiles at Finn and says "I love you Daddy."  
"I love you too." Finn replies smiling at Stella and shutting off her lights. Stella really is his special little girl."  
**  
I thought this was cute ,hope you did too. Review please.**


	22. Merry Little Christmas

Christmas is three days away and the Christmas spirit in the Hudson family is at an all-time high. Rachel is on the phone with Kurt talking about Christmas day plans and she is starting to become very irritated with him.

"Yes Kurt, of course we are going to your house on Christmas day! Now can please let me go so I can finish making these cookies for Fyero's Christmas Party for Glee club?" she says trying her best not to get annoyed at her dear brother-in law.

"Oh shit, that's tomorrow, isn't it? I need to get started on the peppermint bark for Elizabeth. Bye Rachel." Kurt says, sounding slightly panicked so Rachel can't help but laugh. Rachel hangs up the phone and not even a minute later, she hears the sound of crying, the twins are up from their nap. She gets them in their high chairs and they immediately flash her their 'mommy play with us' smiles.

"We can play in a minute, let me finish these cookies then we will play I promise." Rachel tells them and then she gets an idea. She puts a little cookie dough on Christopher's high-chair tray and lays the cookie cutter on top of it and then puts her hand on top of Christopher's little one and helps him press Christmas tree shapes into the dough. "Look Honey, you made a Christmas tree ." Rachel tells him and he smiles back at her.

"Well would look at that, they are not even one yet and you're already getting them into the Christmas spirit." Finn says smiling

"It's never too early to start!" Rachel replies enthusiastically.

"So, I was thinking we could take Stella and the twins to the park to see the lights while Fyero is at his party tomorrow."  
"But what about Fyero? He loves those lights."  
"Already figured that out. Eric's taking him. I figured he'd like that."

"He's gonna love you for that."

"I know."

The next evening comes quickly and Fyero's pacing around the living room like crazy before the party.

"Do I look ok?" He asks Elizabeth.

"Fyero, you look fine, quit it, you're being prissy and worrying and you sound like Daddy stop. You look handsome." Elizabeth replies smiling at him

"Am I really that much like Uncle Kurt.?"  
"Yes, you're exactly like Daddy, Fyero. But, oh thank god you don't obsessively gel your hair like Dad."  
"Yes thank God. Gel is so disgusting..Don't tell your Dad I said that."

"I won't, now let's get going, Prince Eric is waiting on you."

"I told you not to call him that, you know?"  
"I know you did, that's why I call him that."  
When they get to the party Fyero finds Eric waiting for him on one of the couches.

"There you are! Merry Christmas Handsome!" Eric says grinning at Fyero.

"Merry Christmas, to you too Love.". Fyero replies

"Ahem." Elizabeth interrupts jokingly

"Merry Christmas Elizabeth." Eric jokes back.

Meanwhile, at the park, Stella is very fascinated by the lights.

"Mommy, Daddy look! Stars, really really big and shiny ones!" Stella exclaims, dramatically pointing at the star shaped light arrangement.

"They're really big and really pretty. But they're not as pretty as you. They don't shine as bright you do either my little star." Finn tells her.

"Because I'm going to be the biggest star in the whole wide world!"  
"I really think you will be."  
They go to the top of the park hill to see the big Christmas tree display. Stella is on her tiptoes trying to see the very top of the tree and after a few minutes she just gives up.

"Daddy, I can't see the top of the tree." Stella says frowning.

"We can fix that."Finn says putting Stella on his shoulders.

"Thank you Daddy, I can see now." Stella says smiling. After leaving the park and heading home Stella falls asleep immediately. Back at the party, things are dying down and Fyero is wrapped up in Eric's arms.

"Hey you two, look up Elizabeth says, holding mistletoe above Fyero and Eric's heads

"Mistletoe." Eric whispers as he goes to kiss Fyero.

"Merry Christmas Eric, I love you." Fyero whispers back.

"Love you too, now let's get out of here. I have a surprise for you."

"Eric, what are we doing at the park?" Fyero asks curiously.

"Seeing the lights." Eric says smiling.

"Are you serious? I love these lights!"

"I know you do, your dad told me about it, so I offered to take you."  
"Eric, seriously, this is so nice, you shouldn't have."  
"Honey, I wanted to, because I know how much you love Christmas, and you know how much I love you, so I wanted us to something special."

"Well, I.. just… thank you, this is perfect, I love it."

They stroll in the park refusing to let go of each other's hands. A few minutes later it's slowly starting to snow. "Fyero look it's snowing!" Eric squeals.

"Eric James Perry, you are such a child sometimes, and I love that about you." Fyero says grinning

"It's getting late, I should get you home."  
"Oh Eric, always the gentleman. Thanks for tonight it was really perfect. I love you so much."  
"I love you too."  
The next Stella wakes up a huge ball of energy! "Daddy, It's Christmas Eve! That means that tomorrow's Christmas!" She practically squeals.

"Well aren't you excited." Finn teases

"Daddy, I love Christmas more than you love Mommy's banana bread."  
"Stella Honey, that's not possible. Your mother's banana bread is the most delicious thing in the whole wide world.

"Daddy, you are seriously ridiculous."  
"Oh, you are so much like your mother with that attitude of yours."

"But Daddy! Christmas really is better than Mommy's banana bread!"  
"Why is that?"  
"Because of presents, and Santa, and Christmas songs, and gold stars of course!"  
"I see, well what did you get me for Christmas?."

"I'm not telling you that, Daddy, that's against the rules!"  
"Aww, you're no fair!"  
"You have to wait until tomorrow!"

"Oh alright!"

"I drew Santa! You wanna see?!"

"Yeah, let's see this masterpiece of yours!"  
"Is it good?"

"It's very very good."  
"Yay!"

"You silly girl."

Stella watches Rachel placing presents under the tree, and she smiles. She loves Christmas.

"Stella ,do you want to help me finish wrapping the rest of these presents?" Rachel asks her.

"Yeah Mommy, I'll help you. I love wrapping presents."

"Thank you Sweetie, I'm glad you're going to help me you'll be my little elf."  
"Okay."

With Stella's help the presents were all completely wrapped in no time.

The evening was filled with Christmas movies and singing. Soon, it was time for Stella to go to bed.

"I think you should go to bed now Princess." Finn tells her.

"But Daddy! I don't want to go to bed yet, tomorrow is Christmas!" Stella whines

"If you don't go to bed right now then Santa won't come tonight." Finn tells her knowing it will make her want to go to bed.

"Oh, then I guess I can go to bed then."  
"Good, Goodnight Stella, Merry Christmas, Princess."  
"Merry Christmas Daddy. I love you."  
"I love you too."

"Daddy! Wake up! It's Christmas!" Stella sqeauls

"Can we just wait for everyone else to get up." Finn replies sleepily

"No Daddy, you're the last one up."  
"Oh, alright I'm coming!"

Stella sits on the floor surrounded by presents with her name on them.

"Which one should I open first?" She asks

"Open the one from me first" Finn tells her.

Stella carefully opens the box her present is in and pulls out a necklace that has a gold star charm on it.

"Daddy it's beautiful!" Stella says.

"Here let me put in on you." Finn says putting the necklace on her.

"I love it."

"Good, I'm glad you do"

Fyero opens his presents, he's very happy with all of them. Especially his new tan leather jacket that he gets from his parents..

Finn opens his present from Fyero, it's a framed picture of the two of them. The frame says I love my dad on it.  
"Fyero, this is totally going on my desk at work you know?" Finn says smiling.

"I really wanted it to be perfect Dad, I'm really glad you like it so much." Fyero replies.

They finish opening presents and then head over to Kurt and Blaine's.

"I don't know why you're brother takes so long to answer the dang door, I mean for goodness sake it's Christmas." Rachel complains. A couple of minutes later Kurt finally comes to the door.

"Sorry to keep you waiting guys, Blaine was making me fix his bow tie for him." Kurt says laughing.

"Of course he did, because we all know he's crazy like that." Rachel says

"Anyways, come in we have your presents and if you don't open them soon I'll go crazy, because I think you''l love them more than I love Marc Jacobs."  
"Um, Uncle Kurt, I really don't think that's even possible." Fyero jokes.

"Oh trust me, it totally is."Kurt replies laughing.

"Oh okay, if you say so."

"Hey Elizabeth, you look pretty." Fyero tells his cousin

"Thanks, Daddy got me this dress, wait till you see what he got you. You are going to love it." Elizabeth replies smiling

Fyero loves his present, a soft brown sweater, and the best part it's cashmere.

"Oh my god. You got my daughter a pair of baby Ugg's. Kurt you really didn't have to do this for the kids" Rachel says smiling.

"It's really not a big deal, I love you, and Finn and, my nieces and nephews, and, of course, I love shopping." Kurt replies

"Hey Kurt, when are we eating?" Finn asks.

"For god sakes Finn, even after all these years all you ever think about is food." Kurt says, very annoyed

"Geez, I'm sorry! I just love to eat food, okay?"

"Guys I think we should get a picture Rachel says."

"Really Rachel, the basketball game is on." Finn complains

"And I haven't moisturized in like six hours." Kurt says dramatically

"Rachel, my bow tie is crooked, not now!" Blaine whines

"No buts were doing it!" Rachel says

They all reluctantly agree, and the photo is taken.

"Well, now that we have the picture taken it really does feel like Christmas." Rachel says smiling.

"I love Christmas, even if that means you have to interrupt me from the game to take a silly picture." Finn says smiling at Rachel.

"Seriously Finn the only reasons you like Christmas is because of food and the fact that I always sing you a million Christmas songs."

"That's not true, I love Christmas because it's about family, and I love our family."  
"Oh well that's definitely the best thing about Christmas, that's for sure.

It's agreed by the whole family that today can be described in three words, Best. Christmas. Ever.

**Please review! Happy Holidays! **


	23. You're Going to be Okay

Fyero sits alone in his room staring at his French homework while still in his practice uniform. He is in such a horrible mood that he doesn't even bother with showering after practice. All he knows is that he feels worthless, totally freaking worthless, like a worthless piece of crap. Fyero continues to sit there just absentmindedly doing his French homework and trying not cry. Then he hears Finn knock on the door.

"Yeah dad?" he barely answers.

"Aren't you coming down to eat? Mom saved you dinner."Finn calls through the door.

"I'm not hungry."  
"Are you sure? At least come sit with us, your mother is worried sick about you."

"Dad. Please, just leave me alone." Fyero says as the first few tears fall from his eyes and slowly turn into sobs.

"Hey, what happened, Buddy? What's the matter?" Finn asks sitting himself down next to Fyero.

"Nothing happened Dad, I just feel like a completely worthless person! I am worthless."  
"Hey, hey Fyero, look at me, you are not worthless, you are nowhere near that. You are the greatest thing that has ever happened to your mother and I. you are perfect, completely perfect, just the way you are."

"I don't even know if my life is even worth living anymore, Dad."

"I know, I know your life is hard, and that sometimes life can suck some serious ass, but I _promise_ you, that you are meant to be here , that you are meant to be alive and happy, I know things are going to get better soon. So, please don't give up, I love you so much and I know that you are going to have the best life once you make through all of this. I just think you have trouble believing things like this but you will, I know you will."

"Dad, sometimes I have suicidal thoughts , and they just hit me out of nowhere, and don't have any control over anything."  
"I'm glad you can tell me things like this because just want help you."

"Dad, why would you help me, I'm hopeless."

"You're are not hopeless, and I want to help you because you are my son and I love you and I'm worried about you."  
"Dad, I don't want to worry you, but I'm scared of life I'm almost sure that people are never going to stop hating me."  
"Nobody hates you, Fyero, and I know you're scared, but I will always be here for you whenever you need me you just come and get me."  
"I will Dad, I love you."  
"I love you too, so much"  
Thoughts fill Fyero's mind when Finn leaves the room, and Fyero doesn't know what to do with himself. He hates his life, and he just wants to die. He lies down and cries for a long time until he finally just gives up. Ten minutes later, Finn comes into Fyero's room to check on him. Finn finds Fyero laying on the floor unconscious, lid to a pill bottle in his hand. "Oh my God, holy no, you can't die I can't lose you Fyero." Finn cries. He goes to Fyero squeezes hand and then realizes that Fyero is still breathing. He calls an ambulance and then he calls Rachel because she is out grocery shopping.

"Rachel, you need to meet me at the hospital right now." He says as soon as Rachel answers the phone.

"Finn, what happened?" Rachel asks

"It's Fyero, he's unconscious, he tried to kill himself."  
"Oh my goodness, I'm coming. Don't worry too much ok, he'll be okay. He's a fighter."

He goes to get Stella's room and gets her up. "Hey, Sweetheart, I'm going to take you take you to Grandma's because I have to go with your brother to the hospital." He tells her, barely able to get the words out of his mouth."  
"Daddy is Bubby going to be ok?" Stella asks Finn innocently, only having the tiniest clue about what had just happened."  
"I don't know Sweetheart, I really don't know."  
They get to the hospital and Finn cannot stop worrying.

"It's all my fault! I should have stayed with him, I should have stayed with more! I could have stopped this all from happening!" Finn says crying.

"Finn, look at me, none of this is your fault. You did everything you could to help him. He was just really lost and confused and he didn't know what to do with himself you can't blame yourself for that." Rachel tells him.

"I'm just so worried about him. I don't want to lose him."  
"You're not going to lose him, I promise you won't."

"He's so broken, I just want him to feel better."  
"You know, I think he will because he has you, and he will know that were here for him, so if he ever feels this way again he'll know that he can come to us."  
"I know, but he's going to be in a pretty fragile state right now."

They sit in extreme silence for a while thinking about Fyero and how he's going to be over the next few weeks. Then suddenly Fyero opens his eyes. Finn has never been so happy to see his son's brown eyes in his life.

"Oh my goodness, thank god you are alright kid." He says crying

"Dad, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen, I was just so scared that I didn't know what else to do." Fyero says tears falling from his eyes.

"Hey don't cry, and don't apologize it's alright, I promise. It's just that it's so good to see you, I thought that I had lost you."  
"I'm still scared Dad, completely terrified"  
"I know you are but I promise it will be ok, you'll be alright."  
"Are you mad at me?"  
"Of course not, I love you, I could never be mad at you for something like this. I'm just worried about you that's all it is."

"Does Eric know? Is he mad at me?"  
"No Fyero, he loves you, he'd never be mad at you for this, but he is so worried about you."

"I can't believe I did that, I was so stupid."  
"You weren't stupid, you were hurting, there's a difference."  
"I still don't understand how you aren't mad at me."  
"Because I love you Fyero, you know that."  
"I love you too Dad."

"Mom, am I making you cry?" Fyero asks Rachel .

"Oh Honey, you don't have to worry about making me or your father cry. We need to worry about getting you better. You don't need to worry about us." Rachel tells him

"But Mom, I don't think I'm going to get better. I'm such a horrible person, I'm always depressed."

"Sweetie, you are going to get better, you are not horrible you are wonderful, remember that, Okay?  
"I'll try to."

Fyero closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep, his worries gone for the moment. When he wakes up he feels a hand wrapped around his, he realizes that it's Eric's hand and manages a smile.

"Hey." Eric whispers softly.

"Hey, thank you for coming to see me. Fyero replies."

"How are you feeling?"  
"Better, a lot better, but not the greatest."  
"Well you seem alright, which is good, I was so worried that I was going to lose you."  
"I'm really really sorry, Eric"  
"Babe, don't say that. This has happened to me too, you know?"

"You've tried to do it too?"  
"Yeah, and I'm not proud of it, but hey, we'll get through this, I promise."  
"I think we can. Thanks Eric."  
"You're welcome ,I love you .

"I love you too."

Elizabeth, Kurt and Blaine come to see Fyero shortly after Eric leaves.

"Hey, how are you?" Elizabeth asks Fyero

"Good, a little scared of the future, but good."Fyero replies

"If anyone does anything cruel to you, your Uncle Blaine and I will scar those assholes for life by parading the halls of McKinley, yelling gay is ok while wearing capes." Kurt says, smiling at Fyero.

"That would be like the best thing in the whole world." Fyero says smiling

"They wouldn't so much as lay a finger on you after that, they would be utterly and completely scarred shitless for the rest of their lives."  
"Yeah, I think I'll be pretty good when I go back to school, I won't take shit from anybody."  
"That's the spirit."

Everyone leaves Fyero and Elizabeth by themselves for a while so they can talk.

"Hey Elizabeth, can I ask you something?" Fyero asks.

"Of course you can, what is it?" Elizabeth asks sincerely

"Do you think I have a problem, like I don't know, severe depression or something like that?"  
"I don't know maybe you do, but maybe you should go to counselor, I think you'd like it, it might help you a lot."

"But what if they judge me, you know, for being gay?"

"They won't do that to you, they're super nice, I should know, I go to one, I have for quite some time now."

"You do? For what? You're always so happy."

"Body image and self esteem issues."

"But you're beautiful and everyone likes you. Nobody likes me, and I'm nothing special"  
"Thank you, and that's not true, a lot of people like you, I like you, Eric likes you, Ethan likes you, the entire glee club likes you, and almost every single boy on the football team likes you. Oh, and you are special, you are the single most well-rounded and sweetest person I've ever met, and you make people smile, that right there is something you should be very proud of."

"Thank you, you really know to make me smile."  
"Not really, you just are a smiley person, you're having trouble doing that right now."  
"I guess, but I'll keep trying, I promise."  
"Good, well I'm gonna go now, stay strong okay?"  
"Ok, I'll try love you."  
"Love you too."

Finn comes back in after Elizabeth leaves and sees Fyero smiling, it's so good to see him smile.

"Hey, you're smiling, you must be feelling a lot better." Finn says to Fyero.

"Yeah much better. I think I'm going to be okay."  
"Yeah, you're going to be okay. I know you are."  
Fyero smiles at Finn because even if everything feels horrible, he knows that he'll make it through all of it and be okay. Everything will be ok.

**Review please :] sorry if it was really sad or triggering for any of you! **


	24. Teething & Happiness

Regionals is 3 days away and so is Stella's birthday, and the twins are teething, so needless to say everything is chaotic. Christopher has been the more whiney one of the twins, during the whole teething process, but of course Rachel couldn't blame him, the poor baby was completely miserable, he starts to cry, so Rachel quickly grabs a teething ring from the freezer and sticks it in his mouth to numb the pain in his gums.

"There you go, Sweetie, that'll make it better Honey I promise" Rachel tells him.

Fyero gets home from school and he seems very excited, Rachel is glad he's been feeling better, he's been going to a psychiatrist for a couple of weeks now, and It has been helping him greatly already.

"Mom they added a solo to our set-list for regionals and I got it!" Fyero says smiling widely

"Of course you did! You have magic running through your vocal cords!" Rachel tells Fyero smiling back at him."

"I have you to thank for that."

"I can't really take all of the credit your father is really good too."  
"I know but I've wanted to be on stage like that ever since the first time I watched you on Broadway when I was three years old."  
"Thank you Honey, that's really sweet, you'll be on Broadway one day, you'll probably beat my Tony record and I will be so incredibly proud of you."  
"You believe in me that much?"

"Honey, I believe in you more than you will ever truly be able to understand."

"Thank you Mom."  
"You are very welcome Sweetheart."  
Stella comes out to the living room while Rachel is in the middle of doing laundry.

"Momma, can Kylie come over on my birthday?" She asks.

"Of course she can Sweetie." Rachel tells her.

Finn gets home and both of twins are crying their heads off and Rachel is trying to balance both of them so she can put teething rings in their mouths.

"Here, let me take Alexis from you." Finn tells Rachel.

"No, I've got It all under control." Rachel argues

"Rach, let me have her, you just take care of your little man, since he's such a little momma's boy."  
"Oh alright, you can take your little girl, just warning, you, she's been pretty fussy." Rachel says handing Alexis over to Finn.

"Hey there Butterfly, don't cry, this will make you feel much better, I promise" Finn says putting the teething ring into Alexis's mouth.

"Finn, I swear, you are magic, it took me forever to get her to stop crying every single time today, and as soon as you have her she just stops crying." Rachel says.

"Nah, she just really likes her Daddy, she's my butterfly." Finn replies smiling as he kisses his daughter on the forehead."  
"She does like you a lot, so did Fyero tell you his big news?" Rachel asks Finn.

"No, he didn't, what's his big news?"  
"He has a solo at Regionals!"  
Oh, That's awesome!"  
"Yeah, he's seems pretty excited about it, I'm so proud of him."  
"Me too, now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go play the role of embarrassing father."  
Finn goes to Fyero's room and just sits down next to him.

"Soo, I hear you have a solo at Reigionals." He says in the most embarrassing way he can possibly think of.

"God Dad, you are so embarrassing. So I'm guessing that Mom told you." Fyero says, his cheeks turning red.

"Yeah, she told me, and I'm proud of you, you're going to kick some ass."

"Dad!"  
"It's true, you are a badass singer, and it's in your blood."

"I don't think I'll do so good though, I've never had a solo at a competition before."  
"You are going to be amazing, and if you get nervous, just picture everyone that's watching you in  
their underwear, well everyone except for your boyfriend let's just not go there, that's not necessary."

"Dad! Oh my god! That is just oh my god! I would never!"  
"Uh huh sure, sure you wouldn't."

"Dad, seriously just stop it, you are being such a pervert!"

"Ok that's cool, you don't want to joke around with your old, man I see how it is."  
"I' m cool with joking around, just stop being such a pervert."  
"Okay, okay, I'll stop, but only because I don't want to screw you up in the head"  
"So, does picturing people in their underwear really work for nerves?"

"Yeah it works like a charm , every single time you use it."  
"Awesome, I'm going to use it all the time then."  
"You can do that, as long as you're not picturing Eric in his underwear, I'll let you use it."  
"Don't tell me that, I know you used to picture Mom in her underwear all the time."  
"I'm a married man I can do that."  
"Alright, whatever you say Dad."

The day of regionals and Stella's birthday rolls around quite quickly. When Stella gets up she is very hyper.

"Daddy, it's my birthday!" She says happily.

"I know, I can't believe you are five already, you're growing up way too fast. Happy Birthday Princess" Finn says, giving Stella a huge hug.

"Thank you Daddy"  
"Hey, it's my baby girl's birthday today. Oh my goodness, you're five. I love you Birthday Girl." Rachel tells Stella.

"Thank you Mommy, I love you too."Stella replies.

Fyero comes downstairs in his navy blue shirt and white tie outfit for regionals. "Hey Sis, Happy Birthday. Sorry I couldn't get you a birthday present, I'll make it up to you, promise." He tells Stella.

"That's ok Bubby, you really don't have to make it up to me at all, I get to hear you sing a song on my birthday, and I think that is really awesome birthday present if you ask me." Stella says smiling very widely at Fyero.

"Aww thank you Sis, that's really nice of you to say, and I will make sure to do an extra special good job today just for you."

"I think you are going to do a super good job, you are a really good singer."  
Before they go on to perform, Fyero paces around backstage very nervously.

"I'm going to fail." Fyero says, his voice nearly shaking.

"Honey, no you aren't! You are going to be so amazing that everyone in the audience will be speechless, and if you get nervous look right at me I'll help you." Eric says kissing Fyero's cheek

"Yeah, don't be nervous, you sound absolutely amazing, you are going to kick some serious ass ,and everyone is going to be so incredibly proud of you." Elizabeth says encouragingly.

"Thanks guys, I love you both so much." Fyero says smiling.

"You're welcome Babe." Eric says

"Break a leg dear cousin" Elizabeth says grinning

"Let's do this!" Fyero says excitedly.

"Yeah let's win us a regional Championship." Elizabeth and Eric say back.

Fyero goes out on stage speechless at the size of the audience he takes a deep breath and thinks to himself 'this is it. This is my big moment, I was born to sing.' The music for his song, _Music of the night _from_ Phantom of the Opera_ starts and he lets himself go, just singing feeling the music not thinking about a single other thing. When the song is finished Fyero feels absolutely amazing. He did it, his very first competition, and he wasn't even nervous for a second. Before the group numbers Eric gives Fyero a kiss on the cheek and congratulates him. The group numbers go well and of course they win.

"Sweetie you were amazing." Rachel tells Fyero.

"Yeah, you were incredible. You kicked some serious ass." Finn says.

"Thanks Mom and Dad" Fyero says smiling

"Bubby you were really really good, that was a really pretty song you sang too. I liked it a lot." Stella says smiling at Fyero then hugging him.

"Thank you, I'm really glad that you liked it because I wanted it to absolutely perfect for you because today is your fifth birthday and you deserve a totally awesome present." Fyero replies smiling at Stella.

"Well it was the best present ever ,thank you so much I loved it."  
"You are very welcome Sis."

Stella sits in front of her cake waiting to blow out the candles. Kylie and Juliet are beside her, and the rest of the family is standing by her singing Happy Birthday.

"Make a wish Honey" Rachel tells Stella smiling at her.

Stella closes her eyes and makes a wish then she blows out every single candle in one blow.

She won't stop smiling and that's one of the greatest feelings in the world for Finn and Rachel when they see Stella smiling because that means that she is a very happy little girl, and for a parent that's all you want for your child. All you want for your child is happiness, and at that moment all four children are happy.

**Review lovelies. 3 **


	25. Bookworm

Fyero sits quietly in Miss Ellis's first period Honors Sophomore English class patiently and anxiously awaiting the announcement of the novel title they would be starting to read in class today. He loves to read, and novels were his absolute favorite part of English class. Fyero glances over at Elizabeth and notices that she is just as excited as he is about the announcement of the book title.

"Well you have all been very patient in letting me decide the novel that you'll all be reading over the next week and a half of school. The book title is… The Fault in Our stars by John Green." Miss Ellis says in her usual peppy voice that made it easy to attend English class at seven forty five in the morning.

Many of the students call out things like "I've seen the movie!" or "That's a book too?"

Miss Ellis just smiles and says "Well, I'm quite sure that all of you will find that book is much better than the movie, although, we will be watching it after we finish the novel." She then passes out the novels, the syllabus to go with them, question packets, character analysis sheets ,journal response sheets, and quote interpretation sheets.

"Ms Ellis?" Fyero asks

"Yes Fyero?" Miss Ellis replies.

"Can we read ahead?" Fyero asks looking at the syllabus

"Of course you can, but only outside of class, just focus on that days chapters while in class, maybe read them again to remember everything clearly. I'd hate for you to get mixed up, because it is an excellent book, and _you_ Fyero, are an excellent English student." Miss Ellis says smiling at Fyero, she really appreciates his enthusiasm about Literature and his good quality work.

"Thank you Miss Ellis." Fyero says nicely.

They had the last half of class to start the day's reading assignment. By the time the bell rang Fyero was already on page 25.

Fyero reads at lunch, very into the book. Noticing that his boyfriend has had nothing to eat, Eric taps Fyero gently on the shoulder.

"Sweetheart, stop reading and eat." He says looking at Fyero with his crystal blue eyes turning into puppy dog ones, as he knows that is the most effective way of getting what he wants.

"But Eric, this book is so good." Fyero whines.

"I know I've read it. But seriously, eat. The book will be here when you're done.'

"Alright fine, I'll eat. You know, you're lucky you're my Augustus Waters, or I would've totally ignored you for this book." Fyero says flirtatiously.

"Ah, making book references already, are we? Yet another reason to add to the thousands of reasons why I love you." Eric replies kissing Fyero on the cheek

"Fyero Finn Hudson! Put the book down and finish the rest of your homework before I forbid you from reading anymore today!" Rachel says firmly, laughing to herself because she never thought she'd have to punish her son for reading.

"But Mom! It's for school!" Fyero says, trying to protest.

"Honey, I know you're ahead on the assignment. Don't give me that crap." Rachel says, still trying to be firm.  
"Ugh Mom!"

"I'm going to put this book in your room, and you're going to sit out here and do your homework so I can make sure your not snoop reading. You understand?"

"Really Mom?"

"Yes, really. You want to get into NYADA, Don't you?"  
"Yeah, of course."  
"Then you need to do your work, you're best work, because slacking isn't going to get you into the most prestigious performing arts college in New York, now is it?"

"No, no it's not, I'm sorry."  
"It's alright, I kind of over-reacted I'm sorry. Your grades are perfect, I'm kind of being a little bit hard on you."  
"I don't mind. It's preparing me from my future."  
"Miss Ellis called me today, she's very proud of your performance in her class."  
"Yeah, she told me I was an excellent English student today."  
"You are, you're a very creative person."  
"I should do the rest of my homework, shouldn't I?"

"Yeah, you should, I'll leave you alone."  
An hour later Fyero is done with all of his homework. He goes to his room, changes into his pajamas, gets into bed, and starts to read. Fifteen minutes later, he falls asleep, book in his hand.

Finn comes in to say goodnight to Fyero, sees him sleeping and smiles. Sometimes Fyero can be so much like his mother. Finn smiles and says ,"Goodnight, you bookworm you."  
"I thought you were going to say goodnight to Fyero." Rachel says when Finn walks into their room.

"I was, but he fell asleep reading, book open in his hands and everything." Finn says smiling.

"Oh that child, he's sixteen years old and he still manages to be extremely adorable sometimes. But I don't blame him for reading so much that book is really good from what I remember."

"Sometimes he can be just like you Rach, you know that?"  
"Yes Finn, I know.

Fyero wakes up the next morning, gets ready, and drinks his coffee with his mom like always.

"So, your father told me that you fell asleep while reading your book last night." Rachel says smiling at Fyero.

"Yeah I did, that's really embarrassing." Fyero replies blushing.

"Sweetie, I found it really adorable."  
"Really mom, that is even more embarrassing."

"Sweetie, don't be embarrassed."  
"Have you read the book? It's very addicting."  
"Yeah, I have, a few times, I think the last time was when I was pregnant with you actually."  
"Maybe that's why I like it so much because you probably read it aloud to me while you were pregnant with me, because supposedly reading to your child while pregnant with them is supposed to increase their intelligence."  
"I wouldn't be surprised if it were true Fyero, you are a very bright young man."  
"Thanks mom, I gotta leave for school. I love you, bye."  
"You're welcome, have a good day at school, I love you. Enjoy your book.

"I will Mom!" Fyero says shutting the door behind him as he leaves for school.

"Hey, you look tired. Did you stay up late last night?" Eric asks while walking Fyero to his first period class.

"Yeah, I finished my homework really late cause I kept reading, then after I finished my homework, I started to read, and then I fell asleep reading." Fyero replies

"Babe you are such a book worm."

"I know I am."

"Have fun reading."

"I will, I love you, see you after class."  
"Love you too, see you later darling."

Miss Ellis walks around the classroom answering the students various questions about the book. She stops at Fyero and smiles at him, noticing how far he is in the book.

"That far in one night?" Miss Ellis asks Fyero still positively surprised.

"Yep, I'm already on chapter ten, I really like this book. It is kind of addicting." Fyero replies smiling.

"You're a very good reader, have you considered studying literature in college? I think it would be the perfect fit for you."

"Actually, I am planning to go to NYADA. I want to major in musical theatre, and then eventually be on Broadway."

"Oh that sounds perfect for you. You'll keep reading though, I hope?"

"Of course. I couldn't give up reading for anything."

The bell for class to end rings, and Fyero walk out together to meet Ethan and Eric.

"What chapter are you on?" Elizabeth asks Fyero.

"Chapter ten, what about you?"  
"Chapter ten as well."

"I love this book."

"Me too."  
I love all the characters. Augustus Waters is-"

"So .Fucking. Perfect." Elizabeth says to finish her Cousins sentence, daydreamingly twirling her strawberry-blonde ringlets, her dark green eyes going into a daydreaming induced daze. Although she was adopted when she was two and a half years old, Elizabeth can act so much like Kurt sometimes.

"I know Lizzie, I know, I know that you are in deep deep love with Augustus Waters, and that it just pains you so very much knowing that he isn't real, and that he is in fact, a fictional character." Fyero teases.

"Fyero shut your mouth! I am not in love with him! He's not even a real person! He's a book character!" Elizabeth practically shouts at Fyero, very embarrassed.

"Oh, you know you are!"

"I am not!"

"Are too!  
"No, you liar!"  
"I am not lying, you are!

"Ok, maybe I might be telling a lie. No big deal."

"Oh my god Elizabeth! You are such a huge fangirl!"  
"And what the heck is wrong be being a fangirl?"  
"Nothing Lizzie, nothing is wrong with that at all."  
"Good."

Fyero reads a lot of the book that night, constantly texting Elizabeth about it, laughing at eachothers silly commentary. He saves a few chapters for the next day, seeing as he likes to make good books last at least a few days.

"How's the book coming along?" Rachel asks him at dinner.

"Good, I still have a bit left to read though." Fyero replies.

"I'll bet you'll finish it up tomorrow."  
"Yeah, I probably will."  
Fyero and Elizabeth go to class rambling on and on about the book.  
"Oh my gosh, I cannot believe that happened, that was one hell of a plot twist."Elizabeth says still slightly shocked.

"Oh my god I know!" Fyero replies.

"Are you going to finish it in class today?"  
"Oh yeah, I'm definitely going to finish it today."  
"Awesome sauce, me too!"

"Cool, let's get in the classroom before we are late."  
"Yeah, let's."  
They read all period and about three minutes before the end of class Fyero and Elizabeth both finish the book shooting each other 'did that really have to happen' looks.

"Oh my god! I seriously cannot believe that happened! What in the Hell was John Green even thinking when he wrote it?! I feel like sobbing." Elizabeth says dramatically.

"Oh my god I know! It was an amazing and beautiful book but it just makes me want to cry " Fyero replies back a little less dramatically than Elizabeth, but still dramatically.

"Let me guess, you finished the book?" Eric asks Fyero, having overheard the conversation.

"Yeah, it so amazingly beautiful and sad, I just want to cry." Fyero replies.

"I know Babe, I know."  
'Wow, I really am a book worm' Fyero thinks to himself, 'Maybe I'll reread it before I have to turn it in' he thinks again smiling.

**Review please! I love ****_The Fault in Our Stars_**** so I decided to put it in this story for fun :) Hope you enjoyed! :)**


	26. New York

It's now March and everyone is busy getting ready for the annual family spring break vacation to New York City with Kurt, Blaine, Elizabeth, and Juliet. Rachel was both excited and nervous for the vacation because it would be the first big family trip with the twins. The entire family always enjoyed the trip to New York City and although they're not even a year old yet, Rachel really hopes that the twins will enjoy the trip too.

"Hey Mom, should I pack dress clothes for New York?" Fyero asks Rachel

"Yes Honey, we will probably be going to a show." Rachel replies

"Ok, what time does our flight leave tomorrow morning?"  
"Eleven, were leaving the house at eight."  
"Mom, do you realize how much sleep you are depriving me of?"  
"You can sleep on the plane Sweetie."

"Oh alright."

The next morning comes quickly. Rachel gets the twins ready, Finn wakes up Stella, and Fyero slowly gets ready, yawning sleepily and playing with the zipper of his black, fleece, North Face jacket.

Before the plane takes off Finn bounces the twins up and down on his knees and they giggle cutely.

"You like it when I do that, don't you?" he says smiling.

A women walking down the aisle of the plane to her seat sees Finn with the twins and smiles.

"How old are they?" The woman asks.

"Ten months." Finn replies

"Such a cute age. They're adorable."  
"Thank you."  
The plane takes off and Finn sets Christopher in Rachel's lap.

About twenty minutes into the flight, Alexis starts to cry. Finn thinks it's because her ears are popping, so he puts a pacifier in his tiny daughter's mouth to try and calm her down. Even after that, Alexis is still crying. Finn picks her up and rocks her gently.

"Shhh, don't cry Little Munchkin, Daddy doesn't like it when you cry. Your little ears are just popping, you'll be alright. Go to sleep Butterfly, you'll feel better soon."He tells Alexis, kissing her forehead and wiping away her little tears.

The little girl's amber eyes struggle to stay open until finally she drifts of to sleep.

"She looks a lot like you when she's asleep, Finn." Rachel whispers, careful not to wake up her sleeping daughter.

"I know. I love watching her sleep." Finn replies smiling  
"She really loves you. You are so good with her, you can always calm her down."

"That's because she knows that I really don't like it when she cries."

A few hours later, the plane lands and it startles the twins so they wake up crying.

"Sweetie don't cry, were here Little Man." Rachel whispers to her crying son who looks very startled. A little while later he stops crying.

"Goodness he's such a Momma's boy." Finn teases

"He can't help it." Rachel replies

"I know, he just loves you. He especially likes it when you sing to him it makes him smile."  
"He's like you then I guess. Inside and out."

After getting settled in everyone heads to the Central Park Zoo.

"Daddy, are there dolphins at this zoo?" Stella asks her father curiously

"Oh yeah, there's a whole ton of dolphins at this zoo Princess." Finn replies.

"Yay! I love dolphins."

"I know you do."  
"Speaking of animals, I really hope none of them pee on me." Kurt says rolling his eyes, he's not too fond of zoo animals.

"God Daddy! Chill out!" Elizabeth says sassily."  
"Elizabeth Darling, Don't you dare get sassy with me!"

Everyone splits up after paying for their admission tickets. Finn's with Stella, Rachel's with the twins, Fyero's with Elizabeth, and Kurt and Blaine are with Juliet.

"Daddy, look at this elephant it's huge!" Stella says excitedly.

"Sure is Stell Bell." Finn replies

"Can we go see the dolphins now."  
"Yeah, we can go see the dolphins now. Are you sure you're not half mermaid Stella?  
"Daddy, I can't be a mermaid, that's silly!"

Meanwhile, Rachel's taking the twins around the zoo, teaching them different animal noises. They stop at the lion's exhibit. "That's a lion and lions say roar. Can you say roar, Christopher?" Rachel asks her son playfully. Christopher just giggles happily in response.

"Close enough." Rachel says smiling.

After a long day at the zoo everybody goes out to dinner at a nice spaghetti restaurant in Little Italy.

"So, Uncle Kurt did you get peed on?" Fyero asks jokingly.

"No, but a camel did spit on me, all over my just motorized face. So freaking gross." Kurt says with an extremely disgusted look on his face.

"That's really gross I'm sorry."  
Rachel is spooning some spaghetti into Christopher's mouth when he gets sauce all over his mouth and chin. Rachel wipes it off of him and smiles. "You are such a messy eater, just like your daddy." She tells her son.

"At least we know that he likes spaghetti." Finn says smiling

"True."

The night flew by and soon everyone was in bed asleep. In the morning everybody went to see The Statue of Liberty. Christopher is fussy the entire boat ride to the statue.

"It's okay Sweetie, the waters just a little rough that's all. The boat is going to stop soon." Rachel says calmly to her son trying to get stop crying. The boat stops when the Statue is in really good few.

"Stell Bell, can you see the statue ok?" Finn asks as Stella peeks her head over the boat.

"Yes Daddy, I can see it just fine. It's really pretty." Stella says smiling"  
"It's pretty cool. That's for sure."

After the statue everyone goes shopping. Fyero and Elizabeth are being total divas.

"Oh my god Fyero look at how shiny this purse is!" Elizabeth says practically squealing.

"Elizabeth I really think you have a purse faddish." Fyero jokes.

"Fyero, that's ridiculous, no I do not! Daddy will you please tell Fyero that I honestly do not have a purse faddish?"

"I'm sorry Honey, but if I told him that you didn't have a purse faddish I would be telling him a huge lie." Kurt teases smiling.

"Ha! I told you had one, your Daddy even agrees." Fyero says jokingly

"Oh my god, you're so mean." Elizabeth says, very embarrassed.  
"I just like to mess with you."  
"Oh heck yes you do."

Fyero's sitting on his hotel bed watching TV when Eric calls him.

"Hey babe, I miss you." Fyero says into the phone.

"Awww, I miss you too, how's New York?" Eric asks

"Amazing how's Florida?"

"Good, lonely but good. I gotta go we're going to dinner. I love you."

"Love you too, bye"

Fyero sighs, he really misses Eric. Thinking about being in New York with Eric someday makes Fyero smile. He knew that if they were to be together for their entire lives in this incredibly magical city would make the whole idea of forever sound so much more amazing."

"Hey Honey we are leaving to go to dinner in about ten minutes." Rachel says, breaking Fyero from his daze.

"Alright, I'll be ready." Fyero replies

"Good."

At dinner it is announced that they will all be going to see a Broadway show the following evening

The morning consists of more sightseeing, shopping, and strolling around Central Park. The afternoon is spent getting ready for the show.

Finn's worried about looking awkward, Rachel panicks about the possibility of being late to the show, Fyero is trying to look very dressed up, Stella enjoys getting dressed up, Christopher is fussy while getting dressed, and Alexis is just very smiley.

"Daddy, do I look pretty in my dress?" Stella asks Finn, smiling as she twirls around in her navy blue velvet dress and white tights.

"Stella Sweetie Pie, you look beautiful." Finn replies, kissing Stella on the cheek.

"Thank you Daddy."  
"You're welcome Princess."

They see the Revival show of_ Cats,_ which turns out to be a pretty a pretty amazing and entertaining show and everyone really enjoys it.

"So Stell Bell, what did you think of the show? Did you like it?" Finn asks Stella after the show is over and they head back to the hotel.

"Yes I did. It was amazing!" Stella says, a very wide smile on her face.

"It was pretty amazing wasn't it?"

They get back to the hotel and all of the kids are asleep in bed, so Finn and Rachel decide to wind down too.

"You know Rachel, Stella really is exactly like you." Finn says smiling

"I know, she's so much like me when I was about her age. It's kind of crazy." Rachel replies

"I remember when we still lived here and Fyero was about three years old and we were watching you on Broadway, and he looked at me and he said, 'Daddy I want to be on stage one day just like Mommy' "

"He was always so cute and sweet after I would get off of the stage, and the two of you would always bring me flowers."  
"You deserved them every single time."  
"I never would have been able to if it wasn't for you."  
"Well I'm glad you did, because it's made this family so special."

In the morning, everyone goes to see 9-11 memorial, and it's still a very amazing sight to see. Fyero has always liked photography so he takes a bunch of amazing pictures of the memorial because he finds it to be fascinating.

"Did you get some good pictures." Finn asks Fyero

"Yeah they're really good." Fyero replies

"You want to go play football with me in Central Park I brought the ball with me and I thought we could teach your little brother a few things about football while Mom takes the girls out shopping, what do you say?"

"I would love too, but are you sure we should bring Christopher with us? I mean he can't even walk at all yet."

"Then he can laugh at the fact that I suck at football because I am an old man and you will so kick my ass so bad.  
"Alrighty then, I look forward to kicking your ass at football."  
"I look forward to you beating my ass at football."

Fyero kills Finn at football, and it seems to make Christopher laugh the next morning is the last morning in New York, they're leaving to go home tonight. To enjoy the last few hours of the New York trip everyone decides to have a picnic in the park lunch.

"This was a really nice trip to New York." Fyero says smiling. He loves this place so much it feels like home to him.

"It was." Everyone agrees. They're all smiling a lot

"I'm really going to miss this, it brings backs so many memories." Finn says.

"It really is a special place, I'm going to miss it a whole lot too." Rachel replies.

This vacation was amazing.

**Review please :)**


	27. Milestones

Rachel always watches the twins when they stand because there is always the chance that they will start to walk at that moment. It will probably be very soon because it's about six weeks until their first birthday, and they seem about ready.

"I can't believe how big the two of you have gotten, it's almost you guys' birthday." Rachel says while feeding the twins. They smile widely at her, it seems as if they know their birthday is coming up.

The minute Rachel walks away from Christopher and Alexis she hears Christopher's tiny, barely understandable voice call her mama. She turns around quickly. "Christopher Honey, did you just call me Mama, you did, didn't you, you big boy." Rachel says picking Christopher up out of his high chair seat and kissing his forehead.

"Wait till your Daddy finds out, he's going to so proud of his little man."

When Finn gets home from work Rachel doesn't even wait two seconds to tell Finn that Christopher said his first word.

"Oh my gosh Finn, guess what Christopher did today?" Rachel says very enthusiastically.

"What did my little man do today?" Finn asks Rachel curiously.

"He said his first word! You want to guess what it was?  
"Hmm, I'm almost willing to bet it was mama."  
"Was it really that predictable?"  
"Of course it was Rach, he's a mama's boy, he totally loves you."

"Well then I am pretty sure Alexis's first word will be dada because she has you very wrapped around her little finger."  
"Oh you know she does, she is my little girl and my butterfly."  
Sure enough, Alexis's first word turns out to be dada, and she smiles an adorable smile at Finn that matches the same one he has.

"Oh my gosh they can talk now. Time flies." Finn says

"Sure does." Rachel replies.

At dinner, Fyero talks about the national glee club competition that's taking place in South Carolina in three weeks.

"So do you have a solo, Honey?" Rachel asks him.

"No, there aren't any solos for nationals this year, but Elizabeth and I are doing a duet together and there is also two group numbers." Fyero says.

"Well, I am pretty sure that you guys are going to win, I mean you and Elizabeth together is like your glee club's secret weapon."  
"Oh yeah it's going to be amazing."  
everything is somewhat quiet until Stella starts to say something.

" I get my very own solo for the school program." She says enthusiastically

"Your very first solo. I think we are buying you some new shoes." Rachel says

"Princess, I'm so proud of you. You are going to be a star, just like your mother." Finn says as he smiles at Stella.

The next day when Rachel takes Stella to school she rambles on about her solo. Rachel smiles at how much Stella is like her when she was her age.

"Have a good day Honey. I love you." Rachel says as Stella walks into her classroom.

"I love you too Mommy." Stella says hugging Rachel

When they get home Rachel decides to take the twins for a walk because it is a really nice day outside.

Rachel puts Alexis's tiny red sun glasses on her and puts Christopher's hat on him.

Like always the won't stop smiling, Rachel is very glad that she brought her camera with her,the twins are so much fun to take pictures of.

"Smile you two." She says taking a few pictures of the twins.

"Mama." Christopher says smiling at Rachel he really is the biggest mama's boy.

"Yes my handsome little man what's wrong Sweetie?" Rachel asks.

Then, Christopher starts to cry.

"Shhh, Shh, Honey don't cry. It's a nice day outside. It isn't going to be fun being upset, especially when the sun is out. Oh, the sun is in your face, isn't it? I'm sorry Honey."

When they get back to the house she puts the twins down and gets there food ready for them.

When she's back the twins are standing up and they are very balanced. Alexis starts moving her foot forward and it slowly turns into little tiny baby steps, she's walking.

"Oh my goodness you're walking pretty girl good job!" Rachel says smiling encouragingly at her daughter.

"Maybe you can show your brother, honey."  
Christopher and Alexis have pretty much met every milestone at the same time together, which is nice because it doesn't make Rachel and Finn feel like they are favoring one of the twins over the other. So naturally Christopher stars walking about an hour after Alexis does.

"Guess what the twins can do now?" Rachel says to Finn when he gets home.

"No idea care to show me?" Finn asks

The twins stand and immediately start walking.

"Oh my god, they're walking." Finn says smiling

"Yeah, aren't they just so much more adorable now?"  
"If that's even possible, then yes."

"Come here my little butterfly. Finn says smiling at Alexis encouragingly. Alexis slowly stars to walk towards Finn, when she reaches him he scoops her up in his arms and kisses her forehead

"My goodness you are such a big girl Sweetheart. Daddy's so proud of you." He says watching Alexis smile very happily at him.

When Christopher walks toward Rachel he trips and falls , hitting his head on the floor so he starts to cry very loudly.

"Aww, Honey, it's okay you'll do better at it next time, I promise." Rachel says before kissing Christopher's tiny cheek to get him to stop crying.

"He really does love his mommy, doesn't he?" Finn says smiling.

"Well he loves you too, he's just a momma's boy." Rachel replies

"And a little ladies' man."  
"Well duh, he looks just like _you_."

"Right down to the smirk."  
"Yeah, he's definitely got that famous Hudson smile."  
"He's going to be a quarterback too, you know that right?"

"Yes, I know, but I'm not going to let him get hurt."  
"Rachel, he'll be fine when he starts playing football. I have never gotten hurt and neither has Fyero. We Hudson boys know what we're doing."  
"Okay, you do ,I will let him play."  
"Oh, he was going to play football anyway whether you let him play or not."  
"No, Christopher is a good boy he would listen to me."  
"Only because he'd be too scared of his momma yelling at him."

"That's probably true."

The day of Stella's school program comes around and she's really excited about performing her first solo.

"Mommy, do you think I am going to do a good job?" Stella asks Rachel nervously.

"You are going to do a fabulous job." Rachel replies

When Finn drops Stella off in her classroom to get ready, she starts to cry.

"Stella, what's wrong, Princess?" Finn asks her.

"Daddy, I'm… I'm so nervous." Stella answers, another tear falling down her cheek,

"Hey, Stella, look at me. Don't be nervous. You are a star, the brightest one there is. You're going to be amazing. Oh, and I brought you this, you forgot it." Finn says handing Stella the gold star necklace he got her for Christmas.

When Stella sings her solo she is so much like Rachel. Stella has the most beautiful voice and when she is done singing everyone smiles and claps.

"These are for you, Princess." Finn says handing Stella flowers as soon as she comes out of the gym.

"Thanks Daddy, was I good?" Stella asks

"You were perfect, I knew you would be."  
"What did you think Mommy?" Stella asks Rachel.

"You are definitely a star, you were really amazing." Rachel replies.

Finn and Rachel are both smiling. They are both so proud of their children. This is the part of parenting that they love the most, being there for each and every milestone in each of their children's' lives

**Review please! :) Sorry I didn't update sooner, I have been so busy! Hope this chapter was well worth the wait! :)**


	28. One Year Old

Today is May 7 2031, Alexis and Christopher's first birthday. It was hard to believe how fast there first year had gone bye. The twins were thriving, developing their own personalities, and most importantly very happy. Rachel walks down the stairs, Christopher in her arms, Finn behind her, Alexis in his.

"Mama, down." Christopher says to Rachel as soon as they get in the living room.

"Alright Birthday Boy, go play with your toys." Rachel says letting Christopher out of her arms

Christopher plays with his stuffed dinosaurs on the floor. He looks like his father more and more every day and it makes Rachel smile. Finn puts Alexis down on the floor next to her brother. She picks up her rattle doll that's in her usual spot on the living room floor. She picks it up to show it to Finn, he smiles at her.

"She's gotten to be such a daddy's girl." Rachel says to Finn with a smile.

"She is adorable, look at her. I can't believe how big she's gotten." Finn says smiling.

"I know, they've both gotten so big, it's crazy."  
"They're so talkative for one year olds too, they know so much."  
"I don't think Stella and Fyero ever talked as much as the twins do when they were their age either."  
Rachel gets the twins ready for their birthday party, and as usual all Christopher wants to do is fuss.

"Sweetie, please don't be fussy, look how handsome you look, you look just like Daddy." Rachel says, fixing the collar on her son's blue and green plaid, button-up shirt.

"Done?" Christopher asks cutely.

"Yes, I'm done Munchkin." Rachel replies smiling.

Alexis lets Rachel change her without any fuss.

"Look at my Butterfly and my little man. You too are so cute. Daddy loves you." Finn says when Rachel brings the twins back downstairs.

"Can you two tell Daddy tell Daddy that you love him too?" Rachel asks the twins.

"Wuv you Dada." Alexis says sweetly.

"Aww, thank you Sweetheart." Finn says smiling at Alexis.

"Chrissy Bud, tell Daddy you love him." Rachel says to her son.

"Dada. I love you." Christopher says to Finn

"Thank you Buddy." Finn replies smiling.

Finn loves it when his kids tell him that they love him. It is an amazing feeling. It is especially cute when the twins tell him because of their sweet little voices.

Finn carries Alexis over to her high chair and feeds her breakfast to her.  
"Don't spit that out Baby Girl. We don't want to mess up your pretty outfit that Mommy got you all prettied up in, now do we." Finn says carefully feeding Alexis a mouth full of cereal.

"She still has you wrapped around her finger , doesn't she?" Rachel asks Finn smiling

"She always has and she always will." Finn replies smiling back at Rachel

"I know, she totally adores you."  
"Hey, do you want me to set up the yard for the party now."  
"Sure, you should take the twins with you, they're getting a bit fussy, they could use the fresh air."  
"Of course, I just hope that they won't want to run away from me."  
"They won't they're always good, you know that."  
"Yeah, they're angel s for you but when it comes to all they want to do is make me chase after them."

"Finn, you're being silly. They'll be good for you, I promise they will."  
"Alright, if you're sure of that I believe you. We'll be back inside in a little while."  
"You two can play right here while I get things ready for your party." Finn says putting the twins down close to him so he can keep watch on them while they play.

"Want Mama." Christopher says with a pout-like look on his face.

"Buddy, you have to play out here with me for a little bit. Momma's got things she's got to do for you and your sister's birthday party. Here, you can play with your dinosaur. I know how much you like to play with him." Finn says, trying to get his son to cooperate with him.

Christopher takes the toy dinosaur from his Daddy and plays with him till he falls asleep in the grass.

Finn smiles at his sleeping son. The dinosaur is nearly clutched to his chest and it's such an adorable thing.

"Come on Buddy, let's get you inside with Mommy. You shouldn't sleep in the grass." Finn says carrying Christopher inside the house very careful not to wake him up and he lays him on the couch next to his Mommy.  
"Have a nice nap Birthday Boy." Finn says kissing Christopher's little forehead and then getting him a pillow.

"Did you wear him out playing outside?" Rachel asks smiling."  
"Nope I think he just wanted you Rachel. He's such a little Momma's boy. He adores you it's the sweetest thing."

Rachel smiles. "Aww, he is such a sweet little boy. He must learn from you."  
"He does, but that's because we both love you much."  
"Yeah you do."

When Christopher wakes up from his nap it's almost two o'clock and the twins' birthday party starts at three.

"Mama." Christopher says when he sees Rachel after he wakes up.

"Hi Sweetheart, we're going to go outside and wait for you and your sister's party to start, okay?" Rachel says taking her son outside.

"There's my little man, your sister and I missed you. Did you have a good nap?" Finn asks Christopher, taking him from Rachel.

"Was Alexis good for you?" Rachel asks Finn.

"Yeah she was very good, she was an angel." Finn replies smiling

"That's good, the yard looks really nice by the way."  
"I know, do you like what I did with the twins' chairs, I put them right in the middle so they can be the center of attention."  
"Well, I think it's perfect, you did a really nice job."

When the party starts Kurt, Blaine, Elizabeth, and Juliet are the first ones to arrive.

"Hey you two, say hi to your uncles and cousins." Rachel tells the twins but they don't say anything.."  
" I am you guys' favorite uncle and I don't even get a hello from the two of you, not even after I tell you Happy Birthday." Kurt teases

"Kurt, they're just being a little shy right now, don't worry, your still their favorite uncle, I promise." Rachel says laughing.

"_Your _children being shy? Rachel, I don't even think that's even a possibility."

Fyero comes outside and goes to see the twins, Eric walking with him.

"Hey guys Happy Birthday, look who I brought to see you." Fyero says smiling because he knows that the twins really like Eric.

"Hi." Alexis says cutely.

Rachel set's mini cakes in front of the twins when it's time for cake and needless to say, it turns into a very messy occasion. After Christopher is done his entire face is covered in icing and so is Alexis's.

"Mama, I mess." Christopher says cutely, making Rachel smile and then laugh.

"I know you are because you really liked your cake. Let's get you all cleaned up Honey. Then when I'm done you and your sister can open all of your birthday presents." Rachel says smiling at Christopher.

Rachel sits a present at a time on both of the twins trays. Christopher gets two new stuffed dinosaurs in his first present from Finn and Rachel.

"Look Buddy, we got you more dinosaurs. Do you like them?" Rachel asks Christopher.

"Dinosaur." Christopher repeats smiling. Alexis gets little stuffed puppies and she adores them.

"Alexis Sweetie, do you your puppies?" Finn asks her watching her smile grow even wider

"Yes Dada." Alexis says cutely.

Stella walks up to her little brother and sister carrying to crayon drawings she'd made earlier.

"I made you guys birthday cards, I hope you like them. Bubby yours has a big red dinosaur that's wearing a birthday hat on it and it's telling you happy birthday, and sissy yours has a bright pink butterfly on it and it says happy birthday and has a lot of pretty colored flowers on it too." Stella says smiling while showing her little brother and sister their birthday cards.

"Those are good really good drawings Stell Bell, thank you for making those for them." Finn says smiling at how good of a big sister Stella is to Alexis and Christopher.

"It wasn't a problem Daddy, I wanted to make them." Stella says sounding extra sweet.

"Well it was a very sweet thing for you to do for them anyway."

"I just like drawing things for them that makes me feel good."  
"I'm sure that they loved them , you are a very good artist."

Fyero has a present in his hands for his little brother, and he's glad that he came up with the idea.

"Here you go Little Bro, this is for you." He says smiling as helps Christopher unwrap the present to reveal a spongy, nerf like football.

"Ball." Christopher says, a very wide smile spreading across his little face. Fyero smiles back widely at his little brother

"Yeah, that's a football, so now Daddy and I can teach how to play a little, and I'll make sure you don't get hurt so Mommy doesn't have to worry about you too much." He says watching Christopher playing with the tiny football."

After the party the twins are playing with their toys in the grass.  
"Look at them, they look so cute. I can't believe they are already a year old." Rachel says on the verege of happy tears.

"I know they're so cute, but don't cry they're still going to be little for a few more years. They've still got a lot of growing up to watch them do, and even after that, they will still be our babies, they always will be." Finn says with a slight smile. Rachel smiles back at her husband, she knew that Finn was right and that Christopher and Alexis would always be their babies, and she'd get to watch them grow up and even after that they would still be her babies. They always will be.

**Please review :]**


	29. Mr Mom

It's now mid -June and Rachel is in New York on a work trip so It's just Finn and the kids for the week. He's kind of stressing though because he hasn't been alone with them for that long since September. He likes it though, because he doesn't have to worry about not spending enough time with them because he has all day for a week to spend with them. The twins are the hardest because they are still so little and need a lot, but they're so adorable that it makes the job ten times easier to do.

"Daddy, can you make me lunch?" Stella asks her very busy father.

"Give me another five or ten minutes so I can finish feeding your little brother and sister and then I will." Finn replies.

"Okay Daddy."  
"Thanks Princess."  
Finn has just finished feeding the twins and making Stella her lunch when Rachel calls him.

"Hi Honey, how are you?" He asks her.

"I'm pretty good ,how are you and the kids?" Rachel asks, the slightest hint of homesickness in ver voce.

"We are fine Rachel, don't you worry. We miss you though."  
"I miss you guys too. Are the kids giving you any trouble?"  
"No, no trouble at all they're being complete angels like usual I promise."  
"That's good I figured they wouldn't be any trouble they really never are."  
"Yeah, that's very true. They really do miss you though and so do I."

"You're just saying that because when I'm home you don't have to do all the work."  
"No, I swear I legitimately miss you, I promise I do."  
"I know you do, I'm just messing with you."  
"I know, because your mean like that.".  
"Finn I am not mean! I gotta go, I love you. Bye."  
"I love you to Honey. Bye."

"Daddy, was that Mommy?" Stella asks Finn after he hangs up the phone.

"Yes it was, Princess. She says she misses you a lot." Finn replies

"When is she coming back? I forget.

"In four more days, so on Friday."  
"Ok."

"I have to take Fyero to practice in an hour, so I figured you and the twins could come with me and we could go out for ice cream afterwards, would you like to do that?"  
"Yes please, Daddy."  
"Okay then it's settled. We are going out for ice cream after Fyero's football practice.

"Dad, have you seen my football cleats? I can't find them anywhere." Fyero asks Finn slightly panicked.

"They're by the door Buddy. We're leaving in twenty minutes okay." Finn replies  
"Okay, I'll go get ready."

Finn goes and gets the twins up from their afternoon nap. They're not very fussy except Christopher refuses to let go of his red dinosaur that he calls Dino. Finn tries to take it from him but he's a very stubborn little boy.

"Dada! I bring Dino!" Christopher says stubbornly.

"Alright Buddy, I guess you can bring Dino with you." Finn says giving in and smiling, all it takes is that little matching lop-sided smile for Finn to let that little boy to get his way.

After dropping Fyero off they all go grocery shopping and surprisingly there is barely any fuss from the twins, which is surprising because they really don't like to run errands most of the time. An hour and a half later he buckles the twins into their booster seats and helps Stella with hers, and then they are off to the high school to pick up Fyero from his first summer football practice. The coach is super tough so he makes them practice all summer before the football season even seems logical to start.

Fyero comes out of practice looking exhausted, his hair is a mess and there are still a few tiny beads of sweat dripping down his tan forehead,

"Hey Bud how was your first day of summer practice?" Finn asks him.

"Brutal, Coach is ridiculous." Fyero replies sounding exhausted.

"I can tell, hey do you want ice cream ? I told your sister that we could go get some after we picked you up from practice."  
"Yeah sure, that sounds absolutely amazing."  
They drive by the ice cream shop, and get their ice cream and feeding the twins theirs turns out to be an extremely messy occasion.

Finn tries to be as neat about it as possible, but the twins sort of make that a little bit impossible. He cleans Christopher up first, seeing that he is much messier and fussier than Alexis is at the moment.

"My goodness Little Man, Mommy isn't kidding when she says you eat like me. Oh well at least you liked your ice cream." Finn says as he finishes cleaning up his tiny sons very messy face.

The next day is very easy because Fyero doesn't have practice so there aren't any errands to run. The day is free for Finn and the kids to do whatever they want to do. Stella is very good at entertaining herself for a five year old, and Fyero is always busy doing something with Elizabeth or Eric or hanging out by himself in his room, so Finn's main task is to keep the twins busy, which is a very challenging task to do at times. They're very artistic toddlers so he starts off by getting them their giant crayons and paper.

"Here, why don't you to draw some pretty pictures for Mommy and then we can give them to her when she gets back. Do you like that idea guys?" He asks them hoping it will work to keep them busy for a while. The twins nod and smile back at him so he takes that as a yes.

"Daddy." Finn hears Stella call from her room, sounding a little bit upset. So naturally he goes to check on her. When Finn gets to Stella's room he can tell that she doesn't feel very well at all. She's a little pale and her eyes aren't bright like they usually are.

"You don't look like you feel very well at all. Are you all right Stell Bell?" He asks her. Stella shakes her head no in reply, and tears begin to fall from her brown eyes.

"Come here Sweetheart, I think you might have a fever." He tells his sick daughter.

Stella walks slowly towards Finn and lets him put his hand on her forehead so he can check and see if she could have a fever. Stella forehead is very warm so she definitely does have a fever.

"Oh my goodness Honey, you are burning up. No wonder you don't feel very well." Finn tells Stella.

"I hate being sick." Stella says crying.

"I know you do but it'll be alright. It's just a fever, that's all it really is, nothing too bad. It's okay to be upset, but I don't want you to cry that'll only make you feel much worse."  
"But Daddy, I don't feel good."  
"I know you don't Princess, I'm sorry. Here, I'll stay with you. "  
"Thank you Daddy."  
Finn pulls the covers down, on his daughter's bed and when she gets in, Finn tucks her in and then lies down next to her.

"You need to sleep that'll make you feel better faster. So don't worry too much, just try to get some sleep okay." Finn tells her, kissing her cheek

"Okay Daddy, thank you. I love you."  
"Love you too Sweetheart."

Stella closes her eyes and within a few minutes she is asleep. Watching Stella feel sick breaks Finn's heart. He hates seeing her feel this miserable, he hates seeing her cry and all he wants is to make it stop for her but he knows that he can't do that for her so he just holds her while she sleeps. He leaves her for only a few seconds to get a towel to put on her forehead to help cool her down. He tells Fyero that Stella is sick so then Fyero agrees to keep an eye on the twins for him. Stella wakes up a half hour later.

"Daddy, did you stay with me this whole time." Stella asks when she wakes up.

"Of course I did. You know I couldn't leave you I was worried about you." Finn says smiling at Stella.

"But Daddy, it's just a fever."  
I know but you are my Princess so I couldn't stop worrying about you."  
"I know but I feel a lot better now."  
"Well good, I'm glad you do. You're a quick healer, did you know that?"  
Stella giggles. "That's because you're a good doctor Daddy."

"Well I don't know about that Stell." Finn says smiling.

Finn always loves seeing his daughter smile. It reminds him so much of Rachel's smile , so bright and cheery, so beautiful. He loves being a dad , it's the greatest thing in the world. The love his kids have for him is worth it, even if it means he has to be Mr. Mom for a little while.

**Review please. :) Next chapter is the epilogue. :)/ :(**


	30. Epilogue: 2 Years Later

It has been two very eventful years for the Hudson family. Fyero is seconds away from graduating from high school and starting his future. He fiddles nervously with the gold, academic honors tassel on his graduation cap. Fyero is proud of all of his accomplishments, they make everything he's been through in his four years of high school so incredibly worth it. As he walks across the stage to receive his dimploma he notices his mom is crying, Rachel has always been a very proud mother. He sees his dad smiling widely at him, so he happily gives him a smile back. After the graduation ceremony Fyero gets bombarded with hugs and congratulations. He hugs Eric before joining his very proud, slightly embarrassing parents.

"Honey, I am so proud of you." Rachel says as Fyero takes notice of the tear smudged mascara on his mother's eyelashes. Finn practically tackle hugs Fyero because he is very proud of him.

"Dad, Dad, stop I'm losing some air here." Fyero says smiling slightly.

"I'm sorry Bud, but I'm just really proud of you." Finn says smiling.

"Thank you Dad." Fyero replies, an equally large smile spreading across his face.

After accepting congratulations from little brother and sisters Fyero runs off to find Eric because he says he wants to see him for something.

"Hi, babe, you said you wanted to see me for something?" Fyero asks Eric when he finds him in the choir room.

"Yeah, I have something to give you but you gotta give me a minute to talk to you before I can give it to you."

"Alright, I'll try not to babble."  
"Good, well you know that I love you, and I know that being in New York together will be magical. So, Fyero Finn Hudson will you marry me. " Eric says holding tears back

"…I I…. YES!" Fyero says crying happily and hugging Eric.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so glad you said yes, I was so afraid you were going to tell me no."  
"Honey, why on earth would I do that to you? You know I love you. I love you _so _much."

"Because people are going to stare at us for holding hands and stuff like that and you, you hate getting picked on."  
"It will all be worth it in the end as long as I get to spend the rest of my life with you."

"You are so perfect."  
Fyero sits in the living room his NYADA letter in his hands, Elizabeth's in hers. Their parents are with them. Fyero opens his, he smiles.

"I got in! " He practically squeals.

"I knew you were going to get in, Sweetie I'm so proud of you." Rachel says hugging Fyero.

Finn practically pick Fyero up he's so proud of him.

"Hell yeah, you are going to kick the other kids asses so hard that they are all going to cry." Finn jokes proudly.

Lizzie opens hers, the look on her face doesn't give any clues to her letter.

"Well…. We are going to New York together!" she squeals

A couple hours later at dinner Fyero decides to tell his parents about he and Eric's engagement. He's shocked to know that they knew Eric was going to propose to him beforehand, and to be honest he was relieved. The next day is Fyero's graduation party and it's quite the busy day. It's stressful on Rachel because the twins are being very hyper.

"Mommy! Mommy! Come watch me swing on the swing set. Pleeeaseee? " Christopher says hyperly.

"Sweetie, I'm busy right now. I can't. You can show me later, okay? I promise." Rachel says sighing, she hates disappointing her sweet little boy.  
"Pinky promise Mama?"  
"Yes, pinky promise."

With that the little boy smiles and heads back to the swing set. He and his sister have grown up so much. They are surely the most adorable three year olds in the world. They definitely have their own personalities now too. Christopher is a whole lot like Finn, he's got his sweetness, sense of humor, and he's very sensitive. He's still a Momma's boy , but he really likes football, just like his daddy and brother. Alexis on the other hand, is a perfect mix of Finn and Rachel. She looks like Finn, she has the voice of an angel like Rachel, but just like Finn, she can't dance at all.

Fyero sits at one of the tables set out in the yard he starts getting impatient until Eric shows up.

"Hey there gorgeous." Eric says smiling.

"Hey, you get your Julliard letter yet?" Fyero asks curiously.

"Yeah but I'm not going to go there in the fall, I don't really want to."

"But why? You'd be the perfect edition to their vocal program! You are amazing!"

"Because, I'm going into Musical Theatre instead of just vocal… and at NYADA.

"You told me that was just your plan B. Please say you didn't just do this because of me, because you know that you don't have to do things just because of me."

"No I did this for me, I promise you I did. I realized that I preform the best when I tell a story, and that's why I want to do this because I want to tap into my emotions of being with the one I love while I do what I love."  
"I'm so proud of you."

After the party the family spends the rest of the evening outside. Christopher is on the swings, very high in the air for not having anyone pushing him.

"Momma, did you see how high I just swung on the swing all by myself?" Christopher asks Rachel grinning.

"I sure did Sweetie." Rachel replies smiling at her very excited three year old son. Rachel glances over at Alexis and Finn, he's chasing her around the yard. Alexis is a really energetic three year old. Finn catches up to her and tickles her, she giggles. It gets to be a little late when Rachel and Finn finally get the twins to go to bed. Finn takes Alexis and Rachel takes Christopher. As Rachel tucks Christopher into his dinosaur covered bed, he smiles at her, yawning.

" I love you Mommy." Christopher says yawning before his eyes shut and he goes to sleep.

"I love you too, my handsome little boy. Sweet dreams." Rachel says kissing her son's cheek and shutting off the lights.

Finn does the same things for Alexis that Rachel does for Christopher. Finn always tucks Alexis in because she's still quite the little daddy's girl.  
"Goodnight Daddy, I love you." Alexis says sweetly, her cute little voice sounding very sleepy.

"I love you too, my Butterfly." Finn says kissing his daughter's cheek before he shuts off the lights.

Stella comes out into the living room in her pajamas to say goodnight to her parents before she goes to bed. She's a very sweet seven year old and she's beautiful, but she gets more and dramatic by the day.

"Hey Sweetheart, shouldn't you be going to bed, it's kind of late." Finn says to her.

"Oh I know that Daddy, I just wanted to say goodnight." Stella says a small smile on face.

"Well then thank you Honey, Goodnight ,I love you."

"I love you too Daddy."

In the morning everyone is very cheery. It's a nice day out so it is perfect for another day of playing outside. Finn, Fyero, and Christopher all go play football in the backyard while Rachel and the girls draw with sidewalk chalk on the driveway. The girls are so pretty that sometimes it feels like they aaren't even real. Rachel knows how blessed she is two have four incredibly amazing children that she and Finn never even imagined to be so amazing. she smiles widely, they really are a perfect family.

**Review please :) That's the end! Might be doing a sequel! Thanks for reading and making this story so much more enjoyable to write! Readers, I love you all so much. 3**


End file.
